In the school
by Roronoakuina20
Summary: Roronoa Zoro es el segundo hijo de Dracule Mihawk, un importante miembro del gobierno. Apenas pasa tiempo con sus padres y prácticamente se ha criado con su hermana mayor Tashigui. Debido a su segundo apellido, Dracule, su vida se convierte en un infierno cuando apenas era un niño de cinco años, llegando a odiar a todos. Pero pronto se daría cuenta de que no todos son así.
1. Nami Swan

_-¡Eh Nami!-será pesado._

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora Kid?-pregunto cruzándome de brazos._

 _-A tí.-dice arrogante._

 _-Sigue soñando.-me doy la vuelta._

 _-Nadie se va de aquí hasta que digas que si.-me acorrala._

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame Kid! ¡QUE ME SUELTES!-grito incorporándome en la cama.

Me costó unos minutos relajarme y darme cuenta de donde estaba. Estaba en mi cuarto. Cogí el móvil, apagué la alarma y miré la hora. Las 8:00. Ya era hora de levantarse. Vivi y Robin llegarían en cualquier momento.

-Nami. ¿Estás bien?-oigo una voz procedente del piso de abajo. Como siempre era Nojiko.

-Sí, no es nada.-le respondo.

-Pues en ese caso baja ya mismo. No vas a llegar a tiempo.

-Ya voy.-me visto tan rápida como un rayo y bajo a desayunar junto con Nojiko.

-¿Has vuelto a tener una pesadilla?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto mientras doy un sorbo al café.

-Porque cada vez que tienes una estás media hora gritando sin parar.-se echa a reir mientras noto como se me suben los colores a la cara.

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes cada vez que tengo una pesadilla.

Llaman a la puerta.

-Ya voy yo.-me levanto y al abrir la puerta me encuentro con mis dos mejores amigas: Vivi y Robin.

-Habéis llegado muy pronto.-les digo sorprendida.-Todavía no son ni y media.

-Robin, que es muy puntual.-suspira Vivi.

-Fufufu, mejor. Te recuerdo que tú no eres muy puntual, mi querida Robin.-las tres reímos.

-Al menos ya apenas llego tarde. Eso teneis que admitirlo.

-Lo admitirmos cuando Zoro y Nami se atrevan a declararse.

-¡Robin!-exclamo sonrojada.

-Tranquila hermanita, no es que sea un misterio.

-¡Nojiko!

-Por favor Nami, las miradas que os echais son demasiado obvias. No es que sepais disimular muy bien.-no podia estar más roja en este momento.

-Nos vamos.-cojo mis cosas y saco a mis amigas de mi casa.-Esta te la guardo.-le digo a Nojiko antes de irme.

-Yo también te quiero. Pásalo bien.

-Veo que tu hermana sigue tan bien como siempre.

-Ya ves que sí.

-¿Sigue con Ace-kun?-me pregunta Vivi.

-Es verdad, no os lo dije. Se casaron este verano.

-¡Habernoslo dicho antes! ¡La podíamos haber felicitado!

-Gomen.-sonrío nerviosa.

-No nos desviemos del tema.-dice Robin.-¿Cuándo te declararás a Zoro-kun?

-N-no lo sé.-digo nerviosa.-¿Y si...?

-Como digas lo mismo de siempre, seremos nosotras las que intervendremos.

-No gracias.

-¡Chicaaaas!-oímos detrás nuestro.

-¡Luffy!-lo saludo mientras me abraza.

Luffy era mi mejor amigo desde la infancia. Siempre lo hemos considerado como un lider. Todos estos años nos ha estado defendiendo siempre que lo hemos necesitado.

-¿Qué tal el partido?-le pregunta Vivi.

-Tenéis delante a los campeones de la liga de fútbol.-dice una voz detrás de Luffy.

Esa voz jamás la podría confundir con otra. Era la voz de Roronoa Zoro.

-H-hola.-me saluda.

-¿Ves como le gustas?-me susurra Robin al oído.

-Ahora no Robin.

-¿Estás bien Nami?-me pregunta Luffy.-¿Estás enferma? Estás toda roja.-dice Luffy inocentemente mientras Robin y Vivi se reían por lo bajo.

-Sí Luffy. Estoy perfecta. _Te mato Luffy._

-Si seguís parados aquí nunca llegaremos a tiempo.-dice un moreno con nariz larga que acababa de llegar. Iba acompañado de un rubio.

-Usopp, Sanji-kun. ¿Qué tal el verano?

-¡Muy mal mi querida Nami-san! ¡Es un horror estar alejado de vosotras tres!

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas Sanji-kun.

Genial. Tengo a uno de los mujeriegos a mi lado. Espero que el otro no aparezca.

-Por fin te encuentro Nami Swan.-oímos una voz a nuestras espaldas, una voz que conocíamos muy bien a nuestro pesar.

-Kid.-me doy la vuelta.-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto con un tono entre molesta y asustada.

-Vengo a por tí. Y no me iré hasta que aceptes mi propuesta.-me agarra de la muñeca.

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que odio a las personas como tú?

-Muchas veces.-responde arrogante.

En menos de un segundo Kid estaba en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza. A su lado había un shinai y solo una persona podía ser la responsable de lo ocurrido.

-Lo siento. Se me resbaló.-se excusa Zoro recogiendo el shinai.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Roronoa?-pregunta Kid mosqueado.

-A mí nada. Solo que no aguanto a los babosos y a los mujeriegos como tú. Haznos un favor y no te vuelvas a acercar a ninguno de nosotros. Vámonos.-me coge de la mano y emprende la marcha seguido por el resto.

-Ya sé que me vas a decir Nami. Sé que eres capaz de defenderte sola y que no necesitas mi ayuda...

-Gracias Zoro.-mi respuesta le sorprendió.-¿Qué te pasa?

-Pensabas que me dirías alguna de todas las cosas que te he dicho.

-No tranquilo. Admito que esta vez si que necesitaba ayuda. Muchas gracias.-le planto un beso en la mejilla y vuelvo con las chicas.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al colegio. Incluso llegamos cinco minutos antes de que tocase el timbre. Me senté en mi asiento y escondí la cabeza entre los brazos.

-¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho?

-Eso Nami. ¿Qué has hecho?-dice Vivi sentándose en mi mesa.-Te has precipitado primita.

-Ya lo sé.

-No le digas eso Vivi. Y bien Nami-chan, ¿qué se siente al darle un beso al chico que te gusta?

-¡Me quiero morir Robin! Ahora no le voy a gustar nunca.

-Mejor Nami. Roronoa no te merece.

-No le digas eso Vivi. Escucha Nami. ¿Quieres que te diga que pasó realmente cuando apareció Kid?

-Ya lo sé. Zoro dejó caer su shinai sobre Kid.

-No sabes toda la historai. En un principio Luffy iba a intervenir, pero Zoro le dijo que el se encargaba.

-¿Quieres decir que Zoro me salvó porque quiso?

-Así es.

-Entonces...

-¡Todos al salón de actos!-dice Akainu, nuestro tutor.

Sin rechistar obedecimos. Akainu no es alguien al que tengas que enfadar.

En cualquier caso, fuimos hasta el salón de actos y allí nos fuimos sentando. A lo lejos pude distinguir a Zoro. Akainu se iba acercando a la fila donde estaba sentado Zoro. Y solo había un asiento vacío a su izquierda. ¡Yo estaba la primera! No no no...

-Siéntese al lado del señor Roronoa señorita Swan.

-Como usted diga.-digo lo más normal que puedo.

¿Por qué con Zoro? Después de lo que ha pasado con él...no puedo mirarlo sin ponerme roja.

-Hola.-me saluda con una sonrisa.

-H-hola.-le saludo tímida.

-Al parecer se han invertido los papeles. Ahora tú eres la tímida.-me señala.

-Q-que va.-cada vez estaba más roja.

-Si que es verdad y lo sabes.

Busco con la mirada a Robin y a Vivi y las encuentro tres filas más atrás. Robin me sonríe mientras que Vivi mira de mala manera a Zoro. Me parece que a Vivi no le cae muy bien Zoro. También me pude percatar de que todas las chicas de la clase de Zoro me miraban con mala cara. Rápidamente me di la vuelta y oculté los ojos bajo mi flequillo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-oigo a Zoro.

-Sí. No es nada.-le respondo con una sonrisa forzada.

-No me mientas.-me aparta el pelo de la cara.-¿Han sido ellas verdad?

-¿Ellas?-pregunto como sino supiese nada.

-Me refiero a las chicas de mi clase. Que no te amedrenten. Son unas pesadas. Sobre todo Perona y Hancock. No aguanto a nadie de mi clase salvo a Luffy, Usopp y al rubio.

-¿Por qué te llevas tan mal con Sanji-kun?

-Porque no sosporto que toque lo que me pertenece.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Verás Nami, yo...

-¡Señor Roronoa, señorita Swan! ¡Presten atención!-dice Akainu llamándonos la atención.

-Sí. Lo sentimos.

Maldito viejo repelente. Me quede pensando en lo que me iba a decir Zoro. ¿Él qué? Zoro consiguió captar mi atención antes de que me quedase dormida.

-¿Has dormido bien?-me pregunta.

-No mucho. Solo he tenido una pesadilla.

-Eso explica por qué te has ido hacia delante más de tres veces y casi te quedas dormida hace unos instantes.

Zoro me estuvo entreteniedo contándome como habían ganado la liga de fútbol y también el torneo de kendo. Yo, por mi parte, le conté sobre el concurso de baile. No quedé la primera pero al menos quedé segunda.

-¿Contra quién te enfrentaste en la final?-me pregunta curioso por saber quien era mi contrincante, como si la conociese.

-Perdí contra una chica peliazul de cabello por debajo de los hombros. La verdad es que acabamos siendo amigas.

-¿Sabes cual era su nombre?

-Sí. Se llamaba Tashigui. No sé porque no me quiso decir su apellido.

-Ya veo. Pues da la casualidad de que conozco a esa persona.

-¿La conoces? ¿Es tu novia?

Zoro intenta no partirse de risa en ese momento. ¿Qué le resultaba tan gracioso?

-¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?

-Tashigui es mi hermana mayor.

Antes de que pudiese pronuciar una palabra, Zoro me tapó la boca con su mano.

-No grites. No querrás que nos castiguen ¿verdad?

Asiento con la cabeza y Zoro aparta la mano.

-¿Tu hermana?

-Sí. Por eso no dijo en ningún momento del concurso su apellido. La gente pensaría que mi padre influenciaría en los resultados. Aunque la gente no se hubiese enterado de su apellido, sabía quien era. Por eso muchas personas no estaban de acuerdo con el resultado. La gente es imbécil.

-Yo no pienso eso. Tu hermana es muy buena bailarina, al igual que tú.

-G-gracias.

-Se me hizo muy raro que no participases.

-Estaba en Osaka por el torneo de Kendo. ¿Así que soy un buen bailarín?

-C-claro que si. Recuerda que ganaste un concurso aquí en el instituto.

-Solo porque tú no participaste. Eres mucho mejor que yo.

-Que va.

Durante toda la charla del director estuvimos hablando sin que los profesores se enterasen. No es que el señor Shanks nos caiga mal. Es uno de los mejores profesores que alguien pudiese pedir, pero a veces se enrrolla como las persianas sin enterarse. Los repentinos aplausos de los alumnos nos sorprendieron. Por instinto aplaudimos. Después cada uno se fue a su respectivas aulas.

-¿Y bien?

-¿De qué hablaste con Zoro-kun?-me pregunta Robin curiosa en el descanso para comer.

-Bueno estuvimos hablándo sobre lo que hemos hecho cada uno a lo largo del verano.

-Que sosa que eres.

-Al menos yo le he hablado. Tú ni siquiera le has dirigido una palabra a Franky desde le verano. ¿Cuándo le vas a perdonar?

-No lo sé Nami. Me sentó muy mal que me mintiese.

-No lo hizo queriendo y lo sabes. Ve a hablar con él.


	2. Roronoa Dracule Zoro

_**Esa misma mañana Pvo Zoro**_

-¿Qué se siente cuándo la chica de tus sueños te da un beso? Aunque el beso haya sido en la mejilla.

-Calla Luffy. No me había sentido tan nervioso desde que empecé a bailar.

-Venga, todos al salón de actos.

-¡Bien un discurso de Shanks!

-Lo dice el que siempre se interesa por lo que dice Shanks.

-Shanks es como mi ídolo. Sabes que me he criado con él.

-Lo sé Luffy. Shanks me cae bien, pero sus discursos no me gustan mucho que digamos.

Suspiro pesadamente. Genial. Una charla del director y encima con Luffy en la otra punta del salón de actos. Esto va a ser muy aburrido. Al menos no tenía a mi lado a ninguna de las chicas de mi clase. Me ponen enfermo. A lo lejos vi a la clase de Akainu entrar a la sala. Como me tocase con Vivi iba a ser la hora más larga de mi vida.

-Siéntese al lado del señor Roronoa señorita Swan.-oí a mi izquierda.

¿C-con Nami? ¡Hoy es mi día de suerte!

-Como usted diga.-oigo decir a Nami

La notaba un poco nerviosa. Será por lo de esta mañana. Yo también lo estaba, pero no podía dejar que lo notase o me delataría a mi mismo.

-Hola.-le saludo con una sonrisa.

-H-hola.-me saluda tímida.

-Al parecer se han invertido los papeles. Ahora tú eres la tímida.-la señalo.

-Q-que va.-cada vez estaba más roja.

-Si que es verdad y lo sabes.

Nami se dio la vuelta buscando a alguien. No le di mucha importancia. Mi móvil vibró. Eché una ojeada alrededor para ver si había algún profesor cerca. Saqué el móvil y vi un mensaje de Luffy.

 _Luffy: ¡Que suerte! Estás sentado al lado de Nami._

 _Zoro: Ya lo sé. ¿Qué hago? Aunque no lo parezca estoy muy nervioso._

 _Luffy: Se tú mismo. ¡Mierda Kizaru! Hablamos más tarde._

Apagué la pantalla del móvil y volví a guardarlo en el bolsillo del pantalón. Miré a Nami y vi que ocultaba sus ojos bajo su flequillo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto.

-Sí. No es nada.-me responde con una sonrisa forzada.

Miro hacia atrás y veo a las chicas de mi clase mirando mal a Nami. Después me miran a mi y sus caras cambian al segundo. Por mi parte yo seguía mirándolas con mala cara.

-No me mientas.-le aparto el pelo de la cara.-¿Han sido ellas verdad?

-¿Ellas?-pregunta como sino supiese nada.

-Me refiero a las chicas de mi clase. Que no te amedrenten. Son unas pesadas. Sobre todo Perona y Hancock. No aguanto a nadie de mi clase salvo a Luffy, Usopp y al rubio.

-¿Por qué te llevas tan mal con Sanji-kun?

-Porque no sosporto que toque lo que me pertenece.-se me escapa. Mierda.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Verás Nami, yo...

-¡Señor Roronoa, señorita Swan! ¡Presten atención!-dice Akainu llamándonos la atención.

-Sí. Lo sentimos.

Maldito Akainu. Casi me había confesado. Me recosté un poco en el asiento y volví a mirar a Nami. Ya era la tercera vez que se balanceaba en el asiento en diez minutos.

-¿Has dormido bien?-le pregunto.

-No mucho. Solo he tenido una pesadilla.

-Eso explica por qué te has ido hacia delante más de tres veces y casi te quedas dormida hace unos instantes.

Empecé por hablarle sobre el campeonato de fútbol y también sobre como había quedado primero en el campeonato internacional de kendo. Ella, por su parte, me habló sobre el concurso de baile que hubo aquí en julio. Yo estuve a punto de apuntarme junto con mi hermana, pero para mi desgracia coincidió con el torneo de kendo.

-¿Contra quién te enfrentaste en la final?-le pregunto, aunque ya sabía que se había enfrentado a mi hermana.

-Perdí contra una chica peliazul de cabello por debajo de los hombros. La verdad es que acabamos siendo amigas.

-¿Sabes cual era su nombre?

-Sí. Se llamaba Tashigui. No sé porque no me quiso decir su apellido.

-Ya veo. Pues da la casualidad de que conozco a esa persona.

-¿La conoces? ¿Es tu novia?

Intentaba no partirme de risa en ese momento. Probablemente Nami no me entendiese, pero pronto lo haría.

-¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?

-Tashigui es mi hermana mayor.-le confieso.

Antes de que pudiese pronuciar una palabra, le tapé la boca con mi mano antes de que gritase.

-No grites. No querrás que nos castiguen ¿verdad?

Asiente con la cabeza y aparto la mano.

-¿Tu hermana?

-Sí. Por eso no dijo en ningún momento del concurso su apellido. La gente pensaría que mi padre influenciaría en los resultados. Aunque la gente no se hubiese enterado de su apellido, sabía quien era. Por eso muchas personas no estaban de acuerdo con el resultado. La gente es imbécil.

-Yo no pienso eso. Tu hermana es muy buena bailarina, al igual que tú.

-G-gracias.-digo un poco sorprendido.

-Se me hizo muy raro que no participases.

-Estaba en Osaka por el torneo de Kendo. ¿Así que soy un buen bailarín?

-C-claro que si. Recuerda que ganaste un concurso aquí en el instituto.

-Solo porque tú no participaste. Eres mucho mejor que yo.

-Que va.

Durante toda la charla del director estuvimos hablando sin que los profesores se enterasen. Estuve a punto de confesarme tres veces, pero en cada uno de ellas alguien me interrumpía. Decidí decirselo después de clase. Los repentinos aplausos de los alumnos nos sorprendieron. Por instinto aplaudimos. Me despedí de Nami y me fui junto con Luffy a clase.

-¿Qué tal con Nami?

-Igual que siempre. Es perfecta.

-¿Te confesaste? Os he visto más próximos de lo normal.

-Lo he intentado cuatro veces. Pero me han interrumpido en cada una de ellas. He pensado hacerlo después de clase a solas. ¿Podrías entretener a los demás mientras tanto?

-No hay problema.

Las clases pasaron más lentas de lo normal. No podía dormirme como hacía de costumbre. Por suerte a última hora teníamos deporte y esa hora pude desconectar. Este trimestre tocaba fútbol, así que no tenía ni un solo problema para poder hacer a la perfección todo lo que nos pedía Hina, nuestra profesora de educación física.

-Venga Zoro, ve a buscar a Nami. Yo entretendré a los demás.

-Gracias Luffy.-salgo corriendo hacia la clase 4-4

El timbre tocó poco antes de que yo llegase a la clase de Nami. Ha medida que pasaba el tiempo, mi pulso iba cada vez más rápido y los colores se me subían a la cara. Cálmate Zoro, cálmate. Declararse a alguien no puede ser tan complicado. ¿Verdad? Esperé a que saliese, lo malo es que andaba con Vivi. Si ella estaba con Nami, sería imposible hablar a solas. Pero ahora no podía dar marcha atrás. Tenía que declararme hoy si o si después de todo lo que ha pasado.

-¡N-Nami!


	3. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

_**Pvo Nami**_

Apenas podía prestar atención a la clase. ¡Tashigui era la hermana mayor de Zoro! ¡Cuando nos hicimos amigas en el concurso, quedamos mucho a lo largo del verano. Nos contabamos todo, incluso hablábamos sobre los chicos que nos gustaban. ¡Le había contado que me gustaba Zoro! Seguro que Zoro se habrá enterado por su hermana. Ahora si que me iba a ser imposible mirarlo a la cara cuando me dirijese la palabra.

Por fin sonó la última campana que indicaba el final de las clases. Ahora solo me quedaba la clase de baile y ya me iría a casa. Preferiría saltarme la clase de baile, no me sEntía con ganas de bailar.

-¿Te pasa algo Nami?-Vivi me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, tranquila.

-Es por Zoro, ¿verdad? ¿De qué estuvistéis hablando en el discurso del director?

-Ya os lo he dicho. Solo hablamos del verano, nada más.

-Nami, aunque no te des cuenta Zoro te está haciendo sufrir. Abre los ojos.

-Solo porque tú ya no confíes en los hombres desde lo que te pasó con Kozha no significa que a mí me vaya a pasar lo mismo.-le digo un poco enfadada por lo que acababa de decirme.

-Ya lo sé Nami, pero yo solo lo digo porque te aprecio y porque no quiero que te pase lo mismo que me pasó a mí.-me dice mientras salimos de clase.

-¡Nami!-oímos detrás nuestro.

-Zoro.-digo sorprendida mientras me doy la vuelta.-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Podemos hablar?  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres Roronoa?

-¿Puede ser a solas?

-Ve con el resto Vivi. Zoro y yo iremos en seguida.

-Está bien.-dice no muy convencida.

Zoro me llevó hasta la azotea del instituto. Por el camino ninguno fuimos capaces de articular ni una sola palabra.

-¿Qué es lo que me querías contar?-le pregunto rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

-Bueno verás...yo...hace tiempo que...

-¿Tú qué Zoro?

-Yo...yo...yo...-con cada yo que decía se ponía cada vez más rojo.-¡Joder! No es tan difícil.

-Respira Zoro.-sonrío.

-Está bien.-respira y se tranquiliza.-Nami me gustas. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?-me suelta de golpe.

Le gusto. Zoro ha dicho que le gusto. No podía decir nada. No podía mover ni un solo músculo.

-Bueno...sino quieres no hace falta que...-antes de que pudiese decir algo más lo abrace, dejándolo más extrañado de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Y has tardado tanto tiempo en decírmelo?

-Ya me conoces. Me pierdo por el camino.-los dos reímos.

De repente, Zoro pasó un brazo por mi espalda y me aproximó hacia él hasta que juntó nuestros labios. Me costó unos segundos reaccionar y darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Zoro me estaba besando...¡Zoro me estaba besando! Pasé los brazos por su fuerte cuello y nuestros cuerpos quedaron más próximos, si es que eso era posible.

-Esto no es ninguna broma, ¿verdad?-le pregunto con miedo.

-Claro que no. Yo te quiero.

-Y yo a tí Zoro.

-Mejor volvamos. Se estarán preguntando donde estamos.

-No lo creo, pero bueno. ¿Desde hace cuánto que yo te...?

-Creo que desde que te conocí. Tú cambiaste mi vida.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Tú fuiste la primera persona que no le dió importancia a quienes eran mis padres. Desde que tengo memoria para acordarme, todo el mundo se ha alejado de mí. De pequeño se metían mucho conmigo por ser el hijo de Dracule Mihawk. Mi padre no puso mi nombre completo en el registro para que no me pasase nada en el colegio, al igual que a mi hermana. No sirvió de nada. No sabemos como, pero mi apellido Dracule apareció en el registro. Siempre estaba solo. Hasta que tú interveniste.

 _ **Flasback Pvo Zoro**_

 _El día que cambiaste mi vida fue cuando estabamos en primero de primaria._

 _Durante esa época mis padres viajaban mucho más que ahora. Siempre que estaba en casa, me quedaba solo o con mi hermana cuando no trabajaba. En esos años era, aunque ahora no lo parezca, un niño tímido al que no le gustaba destacar. Siempre me guardaba mis logros para mi mismo ya que no solía tener a nadie que me felicitase por ellos. Cuando comemcé la primaria, pensé que solo era una mala racha, pero me equivocaba. Siempre estaba solo. Hasta los profesores pasaban de mí. Era invisible hasta para mi familia._

 _En esos años íbamos juntos a clase. Aunque tú pensases que yo no me daba cuenta, sabía perféctamente que me observabas. Pero yo no quería que te pasase lo mismo que a mi, por eso nunca te dirigí la palabra hasta un día en el recreo._

 _-Oye tú Roronoa. ¿Qué le pasa al niñito mimado?_

 _-Déjame en paz Kid.-me levanto pero él me estampa contra la pared._

 _-¿A dónde vas? No hemos acabado._

 _-¡Kid suéltalo!-oimos una voz femenina a nuestra derecha._

 _Y ahí apareciste tú Nami. En ese momento todavía llevabas el pelo corto._

 _-Venga Nami. ¿No me digas que lo defiendes? Solo es...-Nami le pega una patada y Kid cae al suelo._

 _-¡Odio a la gente que juzga a los demás sin ni siquiera conocerlos!_

 _-¿No sabes quién es su padre?_

 _-¡Y que más da! ¿Qué te hace suponer que él es igual que su padre?_

 _-Hoy te has salvado.-y se marchó._

 _-¿Estás bien?-te acercas y me tiendes una mano para ayudarme a levantarme mientras me muestras una sonrisa._

 _-No creo que sea una buena idea que estés conmigo. Se empezarán a meter contigo si lo haces.-también fue el día que recibí el primer puñetazo por tu parte._

 _-Deja de pensar en los demás por una vez y piensa en tí. ¿Quieres venir a jugar?_

 _-¿De verdad? ¿No es una broma?_

 _-Claro que no._

 _-Vale.-acepto tu mano y nos vamos a jugar._

 _ **Fin del Flashback Pvo Nami**_

-Además de ser el día en el que toda mi vida cambió, también conocí a Luffy y al resto. Por fin supe lo que era tener amigos. Todo eso fue gracias a tí Nami.-termina de contar.

-No hay de que. Ahora ve a kendo. Yo tengo clase de baile. Nos vemos a la salida.

-Te iré a buscar.

-Si llegas antes entra. Hoy tengo que presentar una nueva coreografía y tal vez llegues a verla.

-Ya veré a ver si puedo. Es la primera clase, no creo que hagamos nada.

-Perfecto. Te veo luego.

Me marché a clase de baile, donde Robin me esperaba ya cambiada junto con Vivi.

-¿Yyyy...?-me preguntan.

-Zoro y yo somos novios.-les digo.

Robin no dudó en lanzarse a mis brazos y darme la enhorabuena. Vivi era otro caso. Suspiró pesadamente y me dijo.

-Me alegro por tí primita. Vamos a calentar. Bonney vendrá enseguida.

La clase se me pasó volando. Es cierto que cuando te diviertes el tiempo vuela. Ahora tocaba elegir quien sería la representante del solo femenino para los internacionales. Al puesto aspirábamos Perona y yo.


	4. Sólo

**Pvo Zoro**

Después de separarme de Nami, me fui al dojo para comenzar las clases de kendo. Como supuse, al ser el primer día no hicimos nada en particular, solo repasar la posición del cuerpo, como coger el shinai y algunos golpes básicos. También elegimos al capitán del equipo y para mi desgracia me toco serlo, aunque yo me opusiese.

-¿No te quedas a la sesión extra Zoro-ya?

-No. Hoy me voy antes.-respondo terminando de recoger mis cosas.

-Te esperamos el sábado en el torneo.

-Sí, sí. Nos vemos.

Me despedí de Law y fui hasta el salón de baile. Perona había terminado su baile y todos aplaudían aunque no muy contentos. No parece que se haya esforzado demasiado, como siempre para no variar.

-La siguiente es Nami.-dice una pelirrosa emocionándose cada vez más.

Nami se dirigió al centro de la pista y por el camino me vió apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Moviéndo los labios le deseé suerte mientras terminaba de posicionarse. Tomó aire y la música empezó a sonar. ¿How you love me? ¿Cómo sabía que me gusta 3lau?

 **Nobody's perfect I'll never try,  
But I promise I'm worth it if you just open up your eyes,  
I don't need a second chance,  
I need a friend,  
Someone who's gon' stand by me right there till the end,  
If you want the best of my heart, you've just gotta see the good in me.**

La canción la conocía perfectamente. Nami bailaba al son del ritmo de la canción y lo hacía con fuerza y energía. Parecía motivada. No sé por qué estaba compitiendo contra Perona, pero tenía que ser importante para que Nami mostrase tanto ímpetu. Hablando de Perona. Parece ser que Nami no fue la única que se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Perona me vió y se acercó hasta mí.

-Hola Zoro.

-Hola.-respondo secamente sin apartar la vista de Nami.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a buscar a Nami.

-¿A Nami? ¿Y eso?

-No es de tú incumbencia.

-Nami no es muy buena bailarina. Duda.

-Al menos se esfuerza, no como tú. Y tampoco entiendes de que trata su baile. Sino te importa, quiero seguir viendo el baile.-termino la conversación.

Para mi desgracia Perona no entendió la indirecta y se quedó a mi lado todo lo que quedaba de baile.

 **I could be your curse or your angel,  
It's all in how you love me.**

Con esas dos frases, la canción terminó y con ello el baile de Nami. A diferencia de con Perona, la gente aplaudió con todas sus ganas. Nami me miró y yo le respondí con una sonrisa.

-El lunes anunciaré quien es la que se ha ganado el solo. Pasad un buen fin de semana.

-¿Nos vamos?-le pregunto cuando se acerca a donde estoy.

-Deja que recoja las cosas de mi taquilla y estoy.

-Está bien.

Nami cogió todo lo que necesitaba y salimos del colegio, o eso intentamos antes de que Perona apareciese. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre ahora?

-Que bonito que juguéis a ser novios. Pero todos sabemos que no lo sois.

-¿Qué insinuas?-dice Nami rozándo su límite.

-Ambas sabemos que no estás a la altura de Zoro.

-Y según tú...¿qué chicas son las que me merecen?-digo sujetando a Nami para que no se abalanzase sobre Perona.

-Una chica guapa, inteligente, atenta, cariñosa...

-¿Todo lo que no eres tú?-le digo y Nami hace un esfuerzo por no echarse a reir en ese momento.-Nos vemos Perona.

A la salida me esperaba Tahigui apoyada en el auto. Se me había olvidado por completo que hoy me venía a buscar. No parecía muy contenta que digamos.

-¡¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo?! ¡Llevo media hora esperándote! ¡Me ha dado incluso tiempo de ir a buscar a Kuina!

-Tashigui, ¿te acuerdas de Nami?-digo intentando evitar el sermón que estaba a punto de echarme.

-¿Nami?

-Hola Tashigui. Cuanto tiempo.-saluda tímida y mi hermana la abraza.

-No me lo digas. ¿Zoro se te confesó por fin?

-Sí.-respondo por ella.-Nami y yo somos novios.

-¡Que bien!-abraza todavía más fuerte a Nami.-Ya te dije que se le gustabas.

-¿No le contarías nada a Zoro de lo que yo te dije verdad?

-¿El qué?-pregunto.

-No dije ni una sola palabra. ¿Te quieres venir un rato a casa?

-No quiero molestar.

-No molestas. Vamos-cojo las bolsas de Nami y las meto al maletero junto con las mías.

-Entra.

-Zoro.-me llama Tashigui.-Aunque esté Nami no te vas a librar de que te eche la bronca.

-Ya lo suponía.

-Por cierto. Mamá y papá han vuelto.

-¿T-tan pronto?-digo animado.

-No sé que ha pasado con exactitud, pero su vuelo no ha podido despegar. Así que aprovecha y preséntales a tú novia. Ya la conocen, pero tendrás que presentársela de manera oficial.

-Ya lo sé. Pero hoy quiero decirles algo más importante.

-¿El qué?

-Quiero que papá me recomiende para la universidad de Cocoyashi.-digo decidido.

-Esa es mi universidad. ¿Por qué? Que yo sepa solo se especializa en magisterio.

-Ya no. Ahora además de la carrera de magisterio, también se encarga de la carrera de medicina y de formar a los policias. Además de poder estar más tiempo juntos, también estaremos con otros amigos.

-Chopper, Law y Kaya.

-Exacto. ¿Y qué te pasa que estás tan colorada?-pregunto con un tono arrogante y curioso.

-¿Q-qué est-ás diciendo? Estoy bien.

-Mentira. ¿Nerviosa por algo?

-¡Pues claro que si! Conoceré a tus padres, pero ahora me vas a presentar como a tú novia y eso ya son palabras mayores.

-Pero si nuestros padres te adoran Nami.-comenta Tashigui.-Todo irá bien.

Debido a un atasco tardamos más tiempo en llegar a casa. Cogí a Kuina en brazos, ya que se había quedado dormida y entramos a la casa. Bobby, nuestro perro, salió corriendo a recibirnos. Es un cachorro de golden retriever que me regalaron Luffy y el resto el año pasado por mi cumpleaños. La verdad es que se lo agradezco mucho. Ellos saben que el tiempo que no estoy con ellos, suelo estarlo solo en casa. Así que decidieron regalarme este cachorro para que no me sintiese tan solo en casa y alegrarme.

-Mamá, papá. Ya estamos en casa.-digo pero nadie me contesta.-¿Dónde estáis?

En la mesa del comedor encontré una nota escrita por mi madre.

 _El aeropuerto ha llamado y ha dicho que ya han solucionado el problema técnico del avión con tiempo para despegar. Nos hemos ido nada más nos hemos enterado. Sentimos mucho no poder estar con vosotros._

 _Mamá_

-¿Los has encontrado?-pregunta Tahigui.

-Se han ido al aeropuerto. Han arreglado el problema técnico.-arrugo la nota.-Maldita sea. Solo pido un día. Nunca están cuando consigo algo.

-Zoro. Me tengo que ir. Nojiko me acaba de llamar.

-Tranquila. No pasa nada. Nos vemos mañana.


	5. ¡Perdóname!

-Va Franky. Ve a hablar con Robin.

-No me quiere ver. Ya me lo dejó bien claro en el verano.

-Solo está dolida porque le mentiste.

-No quería hacerlo. Iceburg me obligó. Quiere que sea parte de la Galley-la Company y si me uno no volveré aquí nunca más.

-Corre. Ve a por ella. Está en la biblioteca..

-Gracias Nami.-se va corriendo al lugar antes nombrado.

-¿Por qué se lo has dicho? Pensaba que le habías prometido a Robin que alejarías a Franky de ella.

-Una sabe como ayudar a su mejor amiga. Y créeme, esta es la mejor forma de solucionar sus problemas. ¿Quieres ir al salón de baile a ayudarme a practicar?

-No lo dudes mi pelirroja.

Dejando atrás a Nami y a Zoro, Franky corría por todo el colegio para llegar a la biblioteca. ¡Nunca llegó a pensar que la biblioteca tuviese tantas estanterías llenas de libros. Había pasado por lo menos por 50. Se sentó en una silla y pensó en que parte en concreto podría hallar a Robin. Pensó detenidamente los gustos de su antigua novia...no, de su novia. Para él todavía lo seguía siendo. La había visto leer miles de libros de diferentes géneros. Romance, drama, aventura, historia...¡historia! A Robin le apasionaba la historia. No hay libro que no conozca o que no se haya leído.

Leyendo los letreros que había encima de las estanterías, fue buscando, cada vez con menos paciencia, el que ponía historia. Milagrosamente lo encontró después de pasar por otros 12 géneros antes que ese.

- _Robin no puede andar lejos.-_ pensó el peliazul.

A lo lejos visualizó una pequeña zona de lectura pudiendo distinguir a la ojiazul. A paso lento y nervioso se acercó hasta ella.

-¿Podría alejarse un poco por favor?-pregunta la morena al ver como una persona le tapaba la luz impidiéndole continuar con su lectura. Todavía no se había percatado de que aquella persona era Franky.

-No, no puedo Robin. Porque tú y yo tenemos que super hablar.

-Hola Franky. Sino te importa, quiero seguir leyendo.

-No Robin. De hoy no pasa. Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Cómo has averiguado dónde encontrarme?

-Nami me lo dijo.

-Si Nami te ha ayudado debe de ser por algo.-cierra el libro.-Está bien. Vamos a la fuente. Solo cinco minutos.

Robin se levanto del sillón, dejó el libro en la estantería y emprendió el camino hacia la fuente seguida por Franky.

-Solo tienes cinco minutos.- se sienta en el borde de la fuente.

-Verás Robin. Te mentí sí, pero fue por un motivo.

-¿Y cual era ese motivo?

-No hacerte sentir como un obstáculo en mi vida.-mi respuesta la deja intrigada y me pide que continúe.-Verás, al terminar el curso pasado, Iceburg me propuso que trabajase en la sede oficial de la Galey-la Company.

-¿Eso no está en Estados Unidos?

-Sí. Por eso te mentí, para que no me dijeses que aceptase el puesto y por lo tanto renunciando a tí.

-Podías habérmelo comentado. No iba a montar una escena. Si es lo mejor para tu carrera vete.

-¿Ves? Por eso te mentí. Para que no me dijeses esto. Tenía que decidirme, pero si escojo irme, no os volveré a ver nunca más. No te volveré a ver Robin.

-Y has elegido tus sueños. Lo respeto.

-No Robin. Os he elegido a vosotros. Te he elegido a tí Robin.

-¿Por qué? Es tu gran oportunidad.

-Prefiero empezar de cero cuando termine la carrera y estar contigo que irme y no volver a verte nunca más.

Sin el consentimiento de la morena, la besó de improviso. Esperaba recibir un puñetazo o una chaquetada por su parte, pero no, ella hizo todo lo contrario. Ella se acercó más a él para profundizar todavía más el beso que el peliazul había empezado.

-Entonces, ¿me perdonas?-pregunta Franky esperando la respuesta de Robin.

-Si hubieses empezado por ahí en verano no nos hubiéramos peleado, tonto.

A lo lejos, Nami y Zoro habían observado la escena.

-Bingo. Me debes dinero Nami.

-¿Cómo es posible? Nunca me has ganado una apuesta.

-Instinto. En verdad, yo ya sabía lo que Franky tenía planeado desde hace meses, pero no se atrevía a dar el paso. El único consejo que se me ocurrió fue que hablase contigo.

-A ver pareja, ¿qué hacíais ahí escondidos?-los sorprende Robin.

-¡Robin!

-¿Pero cómo es que siempre te enteras de todo?

-Roronoa, yo siempre me entero de todo. Tengo mis contactos.

-Cualquiera que te oyese diría que pareces una agente del gobierno.

-¿Lo habéis visto?

-Sí.-dice la pelirroja alzando las manos en señal de derrota.

-No creo que hubiese pasado nada sino lo hacíais. Os lo íbamos a comunicar ahora mismo.

-Bueno, prefiero verlo en persona.

-Ah sí.-se acerca a la pelinaranja.-Como te vuelva a ver apostando con Franky y conmigo será la última apuesta que harás.-le susurra la morena al oído de su amiga con un tono amenazador.

-Tú tampoco eres la más indicada para hablar. ¿Cuántas veces habéis apostado con Zoro y conmigo?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tengo mis contactos.

-Luffy no es que sea un buen contacto que digamos.

-¿Pero cómo...?

-Sólo hace falta un poco de carne para que hable.

-Ya me buscaré otro contacto.

 **¡Aquí Roronoakuina20 con un nuevo capítulo llamado ¡Perdóname!**

 **La verdad no tenía pensado escribir la reconcialización de Franky y Robin. Simplemente en uno de los próximos capítulos diría que se han reconciliado y punto final.**

 **Pero barquilloo me pidió que pusiese algo de Frobin en la historia, así que se me ocurrió escribir la reconciliación. Muchas gracias por tu idea.**

 **Ahora mismo se publicará el próximo capítulo.**


	6. No te dejaré sola

**Pvo Nami**

Habían pasado cinco meses desde que Zoro y yo anunciamos que oficialmente éramos novios. Mis padres ya conocían a Zoro, pero apenas han pasado unas pocas semanas desde que les anunciamos que estábamos saliendo. Aparte de que mi padre se llevó a Zoro para tener una charla de yerno a suegro, se lo tomaron muy bien. Pero Zoro todavía no ha podido hablar con sus padres sobre lo nuestro. Ya apenas tiene la esperanza de poder llegar a contárselo. Yo le digo una y otra vez que se lo cuente por teléfono pero, al igual que yo, es demasiado cabezota. A parte de eso, también le apoyo en su decisión. Para él, darles esta noticia es muy importante y quiere hacerlo cuando pueda verlos en persona, no mediante una pantalla, por supuesto yo estando a su lado apoyándolo.

-¿Al final los viste?-le pregunto de camino al instituto.

-No, y ya me han confirmado que por lo menos se quedarán en Berlín un mes.

-Tranquilo. Ya llegará el momento.

-¡Oye Nami!

-Oh no.-digo llevándome una mano a la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Luffy.

-Es Kid.

-¿Otra vez?-pregunta Vivi.

-Sí.

-No creo que te deje en paz hasta que acabemos el instituto.-ríe Robin.-Eres la primera chica que lo ha rechazado.

-Que siga en sus trece, no lo diré que sí aunque la vida me vaya en ello.

-¿Quieres que me encargue yo?-pregunta Zoro molesto.

-No gracias. Me puedo ocupar yo misma.

-¿Es qué no me oíste?-agarra mi muñeca y me estampa contra la pared.-Ven conmigo y deja a ese niñato de Roronoa.

-¿Y por qué debería hacerte caso?-digo coquetamente.

-Porque soy mucho mejor que ese sujeto que afirma ser tu novio.-se acerca lentamente.

-¿Así?-mostré una sonrisa juguetona.

-Sí.-su cara cambió de repente a una de dolor, agachándose y cubriéndose la parte dolorida con sus manos.

-Lo siento mucho Kid, pero yo no soy como todas esas chicas con las que te has acostado.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dice incorporándose poco a poco.

-Que no soy una cualquiera.

-Maldita.

-Vamos Zoro.-le cojo la mano.

-Sí MI pelirroja.

-Esto no quedará así Nami Swan.-dice por lo bajo intentando amenazarme.

Cuando estábamos a unos metros de la puerta Vivi miró la hora en su móvil. Empezó a gritar como una loca, cosa que al principio nos hizo gracia, pero cuando nos enteramos que el motivo era porque ya eran casi las 9:00 salimos corriendo hacia nuestras respectivas clases.

-¡Señorita Swan, Señorita Nefertari, Señorita Nico! ¡Llegáis tarde!-para el colmo por una vez en su vida había sido puntual.

-Lo sentimos mucho Señor Sakazuki. No volverá a pasar.-respondo también por Vivi.

-Sentaos. Abrid el libro de historia por la página 110. En 19...

Y así comenzó otra de las aburridas clases de historia de nuestro tutor. Da bien la asignatura, pero cuando nombra a aquellos que provocaron la Primera y la Segunda Guerra Mundial los nombra como si fuesen escoria, basura que no merece seguir viviendo, bueno, que no merecían seguir viviendo.

-Hola.-entra Kid a la sala como si nada.

-¿Cómo que hola? ¿Sabe la hora qué es?

-Las 9:30.-toda la clase ríe.

-¡Silencio! Siéntese Señor Eustass. A la hora de comer irá al despacho del director.

-Lo que usted diga viejo amargado.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Nada, nada. Ya me siento.-se lleva las manos a la nuca y se sienta en su sitio no sin antes guiñarme un ojo al pasar por mi sitio.

Como siempre, como respuesta, le ignoré y seguí atendiendo a la clase de historia.

 _ **Pvo escritora**_

Después del agotador día de clase, Zoro y Luffy esperaban al resto del grupo en la entrada del instituto. Poco después de que llegasen ellos, la peliazul llegó a la puerta del instituto extrañando a los presentes. Por Franky sabían que Robin y él irían por su cuenta, pero lo que les extrañó fue el no ver a la pelirroja con ella.

-¿Y Nami?-pregunta el peliverde.-¿Todavía no salió?

-Se ha quedando hablando con Bonney en el aula. Tenía que consultarle una duda. Vendrá en cuanto pueda.

-¿Será por lo de los internacionales?-pregunta Luffy sorprendiendo a los presentes.-¿Qué? Nami es mi mejor amiga. Nos lo contamos todo.

-¿Habéis oído?-oyen conversaciones de fondo.-Dicen que Eustass Kid por fin ha conseguido conquistar a Nami Swan.

-Eso es mentira. Nami está saliendo con Roronoa Zoro.

-Yo solo te digo que los he visto juntos en su clase sin nadie más.

-Baka, no lo digas tan alto. Roronoa está al lado.

Zoro soltó la bolsa y salió corriendo hasta la clase de la pelirroja. Al estar a unos metros de aula, Zoro pudo diferenciar la silueta de Kid junto al director del instituto.

-¡Señor Shanks!

-¿Qué ocurre Zoro? ¿No tenías torneo de kendo?

-Ya tendré otras oportunidades para participar. ¿Y Nami?

-Está ahí dentro. Si puedes convencerla de que no le va a pasar nada me harías un favor. Yo tengo que hablar con Eustass.

-Déjame en paz Akagami.

-¡A mi despacho! Por favor Zoro, saca a Nami de aquí.

-En seguida.

-Zoro entró al aula buscando a Nami. Dio un par de pasos y la encontró al final de la clase con la cara oculta entre sus brazos.

-¿Nami?-se agacha enfrente suyo.-Nami.-la nombrada esconde aun más la cabeza.-¿Qué te ocurre?-la abraza.

-No quiero ir a casa. Nojiko va a estar toda una semana fuera con Ace y después de lo que ha pasado no quiero quedarme sola.

-Tonta. Habérmelo dicho antes. Te vienes a mi casa, toda la semana.

-No quiero molestar Zoro.

-Y no molestas. Lo prometo. Iremos a tu casa y cogeremos todo lo que necesites. ¿Vale?-le seco las lágrimas.

-Vale.-dice con una dulce sonrisa.

Zoro sacó a Nami del instituto donde nuestros amigos nos estaban esperando. Luffy y Chopper se acercaron a Nami al verla así. Chopper siempre ha sido como un hermano pequeño para Nami y Luffy siempre se ha comportado con ella como si fuese su hermanita, aunque Nami sea un año más mayor que Luffy.

-¿Estás bien Nami?-le pregunta Vivi mientras empuja a Zoro.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-¿Segura? Sabes que puedes contárnoslo.

-Tranquila Robin. No me ha pasado nada.

-¿Cómo la has podido dejar sola?

-Habló la que va a su misma clase. Podrías haberla esperado allí y venir con ella y nada de esto habría pasado. Porque tanto tú como yo sabemos que Kid la acosa. Yo siempre la estoy protegiendo de él, pero en clase no puedo.

-¡Zoro!-grita una peliazul desde un coche.

-¡Ya voy Tashigui!

-Pero si hoy tienes kendo.-comenta Luffy.

-No, hoy no.

-¡Oye Zoro-ya! ¿A dónde vas?

-Hoy no iré al campeonato Law.

-¡Eres nuestro capitán!

-Yo nunca acepté el puesto. Hasta la semana que viene.

-Ve Zoro. Yo puedo esperar.

-Ni de broma Nami. El kendo puede esperar, pero tú no. Vámonos.-entran en el coche después de que Tashigui saludase a Nami.-Tashigui, ¿puedes llevarnos a casa de Nami para que coja sus cosas? Esta semana se va a quedar en casa.

-Sin ningún problema hermanito.

-Zoro, de verdad que no...-el peliverde la calla con un beso.

-Deja de preocuparte. No molestas. ¿Verdad Tahigui?

-Verdad.

-Después de haber recogido todo lo necesario, Tashigui llevó a la pareja a su casa y después se marchó al trabajo.

-¿Tu casa cambia cada vez que yo vengo o es una impresión que yo tengo?

-No eres tú. A mi padre le gusta cambiar la decoración del salón con frecuencia.

-¡Nami ne-chan!-sale una pequeña niña peliazul de unos tres años a recibir a la pareja.

-Hola Kuina.

-¿Y a tu hermano qué?

-A ti te veo todos los días.-dice sacándole una risa a la pelirroja.

-Ven aquí enana.-muestra una sonrisa siniestra.

-¡No! ¡Ayúdame Nami ne-chan!

-¡No le harás nada!-empieza a correr con Kuina a la espalda!

-Volved aquí.

Corrieron y corrieron hasta llegar al amplio jardín de la casa, donde Nami y Kuina consiguieron despistar a Zoro, gracias a que éste se perdió debido a su maravillosa orientación. Y eso que es su propia casa.

-Más os vale salir de donde quiera que estéis, sino será peor.

El ruido de una rama partiéndose llamó la atención del joven peliverde. Corrió hasta la piscina y encontró a Nami escondida detrás de unos matorrales.

-¡Te pillé! ¿Dónde está la otra?-dice acorralando a la pelirroja contra la piscina.

-No te lo pienso decir.

-Peor para ti.-la eleva por encima de su hombro y se coloca en el borde de la piscina.-¡Kuina, tienes tres segundos para salir o Nami acabará en el agua! ¡Uno!

-No va a salir.-dice la pelirroja tranquila.

-¡Dos!

-Te digo que no va a salir.-repite divertida por la persistencia de su novio.

-¡Tres! ¡Tú lo has querido!

Y Zoro lanzó a Nami al agua, pero no contó con que la ojimiel se había agarrado a él y, como consecuencia, él también acabó empapado.

-Te dije que no saldría porque sé que se ha quedado dormida. Yo misma la he llevado a su cuarto.

-¡Eso no vale!

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que tú nos pierdas de vista porque te has perdido en tu propia casa. Ve a cambiarte. Estás empapada y no hace calor precisamente.

-Tú también deberías.

-Ya lo sé. Ponte tu ropa de baile.

-¿Para qué?

-Tú hazlo.

 **Rato después**

¿Por qué me has hecho ponerme una venda?

-Tú espera.

-Si me caigo por el camino será por tu culpa.

-No te vas a caer. Vale, quítate la venda.

Casi a la par que lo oyó, Nami se había destapado los ojos y se había encontrado con un pista de baile.

-¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo?-pregunta Zoro tendiéndole una mano.

-Sería un gran honor.-le sigue el juego.

Zoro no supo medir cuanto tiempo estuvieron bailando, pero si que llegó a cumplir su objetivo, sacarle una sonrisa a Nami y hacerle olvidar todo lo que había pasado a lo largo del día.

Hurricane, Let me love you, Got to love you, Tied to you,...solo fueron unas de las cuantas canciones que bailaron esa tarde.

-Descansemos un poco Zoro. No puedo más.-se tumba en el suelo.

-Tienes razón. Además, ya es hora de cenar. Son las 22:00.-se sienta a su lado.

-Ni me he percatado de que han pasado más de cuatro horas. Espero que Tashigui haya vuelto.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque yo no sé cocinar.

-¿Sino nos toca?

-Exacto.

-No me parece mala idea. Siempre me ha gustado cocinar.

-¿Eh? Que pereza.

-Venga.-suplica la pelirroja.-Me apetece.

-Está bien. Solo porque tú me lo pides.

-¿Qué le gusta a tu hermana?

-A ver...sobre todo el ramen y los dorayakis.

-Esperemos tener todos los ingredientes.

La pareja fue hasta la cocina, revolviendo y buscando todo lo necesario para preparar la cena.

-Lo tenemos todo. Ahora hay que evitar que Kuina entre.

-¿Me decías algo Nami ne-chan?

-No nada. Ahora ve a jugar un poco. Pronto cenaremos?

-¿Va a cocinar ni-chan?-dice asustada.

-Cocino yo. No te preocupes.

-¿Qué hay para cenar?

-Es una sorpresa.-dice el peliverde cargando a su hermana.-Te dejamos tranquila. Si necesitas ayuda ven y dímelo.

-Está bien.

1 hora y media más tarde, la cual Nami se pasó cocinando y Zoro entreteniendo a su hermana para que no fuese a la cocina, Nami llamó a Zoro para que le ayudase a llevar los platos al comedor.

-¡Ramen!-exclama contenta la pequeña peliazul.

-Un pajarito me ha contado que es tu plato favorito.

-¡Gracias ni-chan!-se lanza a su cuello.

-Para que luego digas que no hago cosas por ti.

-¡Itadakimasu!-dicen a la vez.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Tashigui en casa de Smoker y mis padres siguen de viaje, para no variar.

-Que peligro. Ni-chan cocinando toda la semana.

-¡Oye!

-Tranquila. Esta semana cocinaré yo.

-¡Bien!-bosteza.

-Tienes que ir a dormir Kuina. Es tarde.-le dice Zoro a su hermana pequeña.

-¿Puedo dormir con vosotros?

-Claro que sí.-responde Nami sonriendo antes de que Zoro pudiese decir algo.


	7. Don't leave me

-¿Sí?-cojo el móvil mientras sigo estudiando.

-Zoro.-oigo la voz de Monet al otro lado de la línea.

Extrañado, miro el número que aparecía en pantalla. Era el de Nami. ¿Cómo es que Monet tiene el móvil de Nami? ¿No trabajaba hoy en el hospital? Algo no andaba bien.

-M-Monet. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Por qué tienes el móvil de...?

-Deja de hacerme preguntas y escúchame. Pero no te alarmes.

-¡Si me dices eso me preocupo todavía más!

-¡Cálmate y escucha! Nami está siendo operada en estos momentos. La han traído al hospital malherida.

-¿Q-qué?

-Ven tan rápido como puedas. Si puedes avisar a sus padres te lo agradeceríamos.-cuelga.

Si tan solo...la hubiese acompañado...

-¡Tashigui! ¡Tashigui!-grito buscándola por toda la casa.

-Ne-chan se ha ido a trabajar.

-Joder. No puedo dejarte sola y tengo que ir al hospital.Y tampoco puedo llevarte con la lluvia que está cayendo, no con la fiebre que tienes. Espera.-cojo el móvil y marco el número de Luffy.

 _-¿Sí?-_ pregunta con la boca llena desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Luffy, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

- _Claro. ¿Qué te ocurre primo?_

-¿Podrías venir a cuidar de Kuina mientras voy al hospital a ver a Nami?-casi se me traban las palabras.

- _Voy en seguida._

 _-_ Gracias Luffy.-cuelgo.

-¿Qué pasa ni-chan?

-Kuina, quédate un rato con el primo Luffy. Yo me tengo que ir al hospital. Hazle caso y no dejes que entre en la cocina.-esto último lo digo divertido.

-Vale.

En cuanto Luffy llegó le di un par de instrucciones por si a Kuina le subía la fiebre y salí corriendo hacia el hospital. No me importaba mojarme bajo la lluvia. Ahora lo importante era saber en que estado se encontraba Nami. Marqué el número de Tashigui para informarle de la situación.

 _-En estos momentos el número al que está llamando no está disponible. Por favor, deje su mensaje después de la señal._

 _-_ Tashigui, soy Zoro. Ahora estoy de camino al hospital. No es por Kuina. No sé por qué, pero Nami está siendo operada. Kuina está con Luffy. Llegaré a casa lo antes posible.

Al doblar la esquina me encontré con todos. Genial, no me apetece que se enteren cuando yo no sé con claridad que es lo que ocurre. Me puse la capucha y pasé tan rápido como pude entre ellos, no sin casi recibir una patada por parte de Sanji. Creo que fue el único que supo quien era, pero lo disimuló y me trató como a un desconocido. Le debo una.

Al entrar por la puerta del hospital y preguntar en recepción, me acordé de que tenía que llamar a los padres de Nami.

-Llegaste Zoro.

-Monet. ¿Dónde está Nami?-pregunto angustiado.

-Sigue en quirófano.

-Tienes que contarme todo lo que sepas.

-No sé mucho Zoro, pero te lo contaré si te sirve de ayuda. Lo único que sabemos es que la han traído malherida. Ten. Esto estaba a su lado cuando la encontraron.-me entrega una especie de tarjeta.

En el reverso había una calavera, que para mi desgracia, conocía muy bien. También había algo escrito.

 _¿Te ha gustado mi regalo niñito mimado?_

No me hacía falta leerlo para saber que había sido Kid. Maldito. No quiere verme feliz y para ello me está intentando quitar una de las cosas que más amo en este mundo.

-Maldito desgraciado.

-¿Sabes algo?

-Tengo una sospecha.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Desbloqueé la pantalla y me percaté que era la Señora Swan. Con la mano temblorosa marqué contestar y aproximé el teléfono a mi oreja.

-¿S-sí?

 _-¡Maldito! ¡¿Dónde está mi prima?!_

¿Qué hacía Vivi con este número?

- _Quieta Vivi.-_ interviene la señora Swan.- _Zoro, soy Bellemere. ¿Por casualidad no sabrás dónde está Nami?_

-Ve...verá...-no iba a ser fácil explicar la situación porque ni siquiera yo conocía todos los detalles.-Señora Swan. Ahora estoy en el hospital con Nami.

- _¿Estáis bien?-_ se podía notar preocupación en esa pregunta.

-Yo sí. Hasta hace un momento estaba en casa pero me han llamado diciéndome que Nami estaba en el hospital y que la estaban operando. No sé mucho más que los médicos.

- _¡Voy para allá! ¿En el hospital Sakura?_

-Sí. H-hasta ahora.

Seguí a Monet hasta la puerta del quirófano donde se despidió de mí. Me senté en una de los asientos de la sala de espera. Para pasar el rato, miré a ver si Tashigui había recibido mi mensaje y me había contestado. Nada. Marqué el número de Luffy y esperé a que lo cogiese. No me gusta dejar a Kuina en casa con tanta fiebre. Sé que está Luffy, pero aun así me preocupo.

- _Hola Zoro. ¿Cómo va todo por ahí?_

 _-_ No muy bien. Nami todavía sigue en el quirófano. Fue Kid Luffy.

- _¿Cómo estás tan seguro?_

-Había una especie tarjeta cuando la encontraron que tiene dibujada la calavera de la banda de Kid.

- _Infeliz._

 _-_ No sé cuando llegaré a casa, pero cuando Tashigui llegue tú ya te puedes ir.

 _-No te preocupes por eso. Yo le cuento todo a tu hermana._

-Gracias Luffy.

Colgué y recosté sobre el asiento. En cuanto vea a Kid se arrepentirá de lo que le ha hecho.

 **Media hora más tarde**

-¡Zoro!-esa, sin lugar a dudas, era la voz de la Señora Swan, la madre de Nami.-¿Qué ha pasado?-me pregunta cuando está a mi lado.

-H-ha sido Kid. Ha...ha herido de gravedad a Nami y...los médicos están con ella, pero me han dicho que no está en muy buen estado.-no fui capaz de mirarla a la cara al decir todo esto.

-No es tu culpa Zoro.

-Ya lo sé. Pero...podía haber hecho algo. Podía haberla protegido. Sino la hubiese dejado sola...

-¡Todo es por tu culpa maldito!-Vivi se abalanza sobre mi y empieza a abofetearme.-¡Si hubieses estado con ella, ahora no estaríamos aquí!-Luffy alza a Vivi.

-¿Cuándo llegaste Luffy? ¿Ya llegó Tashigui?

-No. He venido con Kuina.

-Luffy, está lloviendo demasiado. ¿Cómo se te ocurre traerla?

-Por un rato ha parado y he aprovechado. He escrito una nota para que Tashigui sepa la situación.

-¿Por qué has venido entonces?

-A Kuina le está subiendo la fiebre.

-¡¿Qué?!-Zoro coge a su hermana y le toca la frente notado que estaba ardiendo.

-Ni-chan. No me encuentro muy bien.

-Ya lo sé. Tranquila. Cuando llegué Tashigui iremos a que te vean. Ahora intenta dormir un poco. ¿Le tomaste la fiebre antes de salir?

-39´5ºC.

-Es demasiado para una niña tan pequeña.

-¿Y esa niña?-genial, lo que me faltaba. Que doña entrometida me preguntase más cosas después de haberme golpeado.

-Es mi hermana pequeña.

-¿Hermana? ¿No lo parece?

-Me da bastante igual que no te lo creas. Yo te he dicho la verdad, si tú no te lo crees no es problema mio.

-Zoro.

-Señor Trafalgar. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Está dormida. Monet te pondrá al corriente de la situación. ¿Quieres que la revise?-dice refiriéndose a Kuina.

-Nos urge bastante.

-Ven ni-chan.-se agarra a mi camisa.

-Pero...

-Puedes quedarte Zoro. Yo me voy con ella.-dice Tashigui cogiendo en brazos a Kuina.

-Justo a tiempo Tashigui.

-Zoro.-me llama Monet.

-¿Sí?

-¿Ustedes son familia de la Señorita Swan?

-Así es.-contesta la Señora Swan antes que Vivi.

-Vale. Les cuento. Hemos conseguido estabilizarla. Tiene tres costillas rotas, varios moratones y cortes superficiales por todo el cuerpo, una esguince en la muñeca derecha, contusiones y dos puntos que hemos tenido que ponerle en la frente. Puede despertarse mañana o puede tardar en hacerlo, pero no sabemos con exactitud cuando pasará ni como puede hacerlo.

-¿A qué se refiere?-pregunta la madre de Nami extrañada.

-Nami se ha llevado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y eso le ha podido ocasionar algunas lagunas por lo que es posible que no se acuerde de nada cuando se despierte.

-¿Estás insinuando que Nami puede llegar a perder la memoria?

-No es del todo seguro Zoro, pero se puede dar la posibilidad.

-¿No se puede hacer nada?-pregunto con la esperanza de que haya algún tratamiento.

-La medicina no ha evolucionado tanto como deseamos a veces Zoro. Ahora solo depende de Nami.

-Y si la llegase a perder...¿la podría recuperar?

-Puede que si, que la vaya recuperando gradualmente, pero también es posible que jamás vuelva a ser la misma de antes.

-¡Maldito!-Vivi me da un puñetazo.-¡Te has llevado a mi prima!-Luffy la sujeta.

-No Luffy, déjala.-me incorporo.

-Pero Zoro...

-Por favor.

Luffy suelta a Vivi y ella se acerca a mi dispuesta a darme un puñetazo, pero yo se lo impido.

-¿Y tú que sabrás?-le digo.-¿Insinúas que quiero verla así? Porque si es eso, no sabes nada de nada.

-Sabias lo de Kid. ¿Como se te ocurrió dejarla sola?

-¿Y tú? También lo sabías. ¿Por qué no estabas con ella?

-Eso ahora no tiene...

-Hazme un favor. Vete a la mierda. No pienso seguir malgastando saliva en peleas en las que me culpas de todo lo malo que le pasa a Nami. ¿Yo fui quién le falló hace unos meses en el colegio cuando Kid casi abusa de ella? No. Fuiste tú. Yo no soy el culpable de que Kozha fuese un idiota al engañarte. No todos somos así. ¡Entiende de una vez que yo jamás sería capaz de hacer sufrir a Nami a posta!

-Zoro-kun, te estás pasando un poco.

-No Señora Swan. Es ella la que lleva pasándose desde hace meses. Con permiso. Tengo que ir a ver cómo se encuentra mi hermana.

Durante lo que me quedaba de fin de semana lo pasé solo encerrado en mi cuarto, ansiando que llegase el lunes. Kid no se saldría con la suya después de todo lo que le ha hecho. Lo juro.


	8. ¡No tiene gracia!

-¡KID!-grité furioso nada más verlo.

-Ya veo. ¿Qué tal está Nami?-pregunta divertido.

-¡Ya puedes ir rezando todo lo que sepas! ¡Te voy a hacer sufrir lo mismo que está sufriendo Nami en estos momentos!

La gente se iba acumulando a nuestro alrededor intentando enterarse de que ocurría. Nadie en el colegio salvo mis amigos, Vivi y la banda de Kid sabían de que iba todo esto.

-Inténtalo.-se dispone a darme un puñetazo pero yo lo paro fácilmente con mi mano.

Tiré de esta provocando que Kid quedase horizontal con respecto al suelo y me coloqué a su lado. Bastante gente se había reunido alrededor nuestro en cuestión de segundos. En este instituto los cotilleos se propagan a gran velocidad.

-¡Esto es de parte de Nami!-le asesté una patada en su abdomen.

Fue tan fuerte que Eustass llegó a tocar el techo. Rebotó contra el suelo y escupió sangre mientras, en vano, intentaba incorporarse con al ayuda de sus codos. No se esperaba esa reacción por mi parte.

-¡Y esto es de mi parte!-esta vez la patada fue directa a su pecho rompiéndole dos o tres costillas.-¿Te duele? ¡PORQUE NAMI LO ESTÁ PASANDO PEOR QUE TÚ!

-¡Ya Zoro! Lo vas a matar si sigues así.-me detiene Sanji.

-¡Suéltame Sanji! ¡Tú sabes tan bien como yo lo que ese malnacido le ha hecho a Nami!

-¡Pero cálmate un poco!

-¡Roronoa Zoro! ¡Vaya al despacho del director inmediatamente!

-Vamos marimo.-me acompaña hasta el despacho de Shanks y me deja solo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir a todo esto Zoro?

-Que ninguno de los que están en este colegio salvo mis amigos sabe en que condiciones se encuentra Nami.

-Si te refieres al estado de mi sobrina, claro que lo sé.

-¿Su sobrina?-pregunto sorprendido. En ningún momento se me había pasado por la cabeza que Shanks pudiese ser el tío de Nami.

-Así es. Nami es la hija de mi hermano. Al igual que yo, sabes que Kid fue el culpable, pero te has pasado un poco.

-Nami está inconsciente por culpa de ese sujeto. Ha recibido lo que se merecía.

-No voy a dar parte a la policía sobre tu comportamiento, ni sobre Kid por el momento hasta que Nami despierte. Voy a expulsarte lo que queda de semana además de avisar a tus padres.

-No creo que se lleguen a enterar, haga lo que guste. Pero gracias por expulsarme. Si me entero de alguna novedad sobre Nami, será el primero en saberlo.

-Ve a casa. Pero antes, ¿cómo te enteraste de que fue Eustass?

-Por esto.-le muestro la tarjeta con la calavera.-Es la marca de la banda de Kid.

-¿Me la puedo quedar para cuando avise a la policía?

-Claro. Me voy a casa.

No me molesté en avisar a Tashigui para que viniese a buscarme. Aunque hubiese sido por lo de Nami, igualmente me hubiese dicho algo, y, sinceramente, ahora no estoy de humor para ponerme a discutir con mi hermana. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa, ponerme a entrenar con el saco de boxeo para descargar toda la tensión que llevaba acumulada e irme al hospital cuando empezase la hora de visitas.

-¿Me puedes que explicar por qué te han expulsado del instituto esta semana?-¿Qué hacían mis padres en casa?

-¿Cómo es que habéis vuelto?

-No te intentes escabullir y responde.

-Me he peleado con Kid. Eso es todo.

-¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no te metas en problemas Zoro? Ya es un problema bastante gordo que la gente sepa tu segundo apellido como para que ahora te califiquen como una persona problemática.

-¡Me he peleado con él porque ha mandado a mi novia al hospital! ¡¿Eso es malo?! ¡¿Defender aquello que me importa está mal?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NUNCA ESTÁIS CUANDO CONSIGO ALGO?!

¿Por qué cada vez que los volvía a ver tenía que pelearme?

Dias después del accidente, Nami todavía seguía inconsciente. Hoy, en teoría era su cumpleaños y ya desde hace tiempo hemos estado preparándole una fiesta, pero lo cancelamos todo a última hora debido a su estado. Kid fue expulsado inmediatamente cuando se confirmó el estado de Nami. Su juicio está parado hasta que Nami despierte y declare ante el juez.

Cada día después de la operación iba a visitarla con la esperanza de que abriese sus ojos y dijese mi nombre confirmándome que conserva la memoria.

-Vete a dar una vuelta Zoro. Vienes aquí todos los días y por tu cara sé que apenas duermes. Tienes los brazos demasiado tensos, has estado haciendo más ejercicio de lo normal. Y por lo que veo no muy concentrado. Tienes algún que otro moratón.

-¡Estoy bien Monet!-me apoyo en el barandal de la ventana.-Estoy bien.-suspiro cansado.

-Aunque no lo quieras aceptar estás cansado, tanto mental como físicamente. Ve a despejarte. Si ocurre algo yo te aviso.

-Gracias Monet. Voy a tomar algo.

-Luego me dejarás que te mire el brazo. Lo llevas hinchado.

Seré un cabezota, pero Monet llevaba toda la razón. No he dormido bien pensando en como se podía encontrar Nami. En kendo sobrepasaba mis límites llegando incluso a desmayarme. Cuando volví al instituto todos me miraban asustados después de lo que pasó con Kid. La verdad, los únicos que se están llegando a preocupar de verdad, tanto por mi salud como por la de Nami, son Luffy, Robin y Chopper.

Subí a la terraza y me quedé pensativo. ¿Nami se acordará de todos nosotros cuando despierte? ¿Recordará que pasó aquel día? No sé para que quiere la policía que Nami declare, solo la van a hacer sentirse peor o incluso le ayudarán a recordar algo que su mente pueda haber bloqueado. Hemos acordado que si Nami no se acuerda de lo que Kid le hizo, no hablaríamos de ese tema y no se lo contaríamos a nadie que no sea de su familia.

-¡¿Está aquí Roronoa Zoro?!-pregunta una enfermera.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Ocurre algo?

-La Señorita Swan ha despertado, Monet quiere que vayas. Quiere...

No escuché más. Bajé corriendo las escaleras del hospital y entré corriendo a la habitación 403. Monet hablaba con Nami, quién estaba sentada en la cama respondiendo a las preguntas que le hacía Monet. Las palabras se iban acumulando en mi cabeza intentando formar una frase, pero me había quedado en blanco al ver a Nami despierta. Es...como si hubiese perdido la capacidad de hablar por unos instantes.

-N-Nami.-por fin pude decir algo.

Ambas mujeres se giraron a verme cuando se percataron de mi presencia en la habitación. Monet no mostraba una expresión muy alegre. Y Nami me miraba como si fuese un extraño al que no había visto nunca. Es posible que...por pequeña que sea...

-Nami. ¿Me reconoces?-pregunté con miedo a oír la respuesta.

-¿Quién eres?

Esas dos palabras confirmaron mi miedo. Nami no me recordaba, posiblemente no se acordaba de nada.

 _-Nami se ha llevado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y eso le ha podido ocasionar algunas lagunas por lo que es posible que no se acuerde de nada cuando se despierte._

¿Nami había perdido la memoria?

-S-soy yo. Zoro, Roronoa Zoro. ¿De verdad qué no te acuerdas de mi?-pregunté dolido.

-No, lo siento, pero no me acuerdo de ti.

Kid ya cumplió su misión. Nami se ha olvidado de mi, y muy probablemente del resto. La he perdido para siempre.

Monet soltaba pequeñas risas mal disimuladas que me estaban empezando a poniendo nervioso. ¿Qué le resultaba tan gracioso?

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?-me giro para encararla.-Explícamelo porque yo no le veo la gracia por ninguna parte. Esa pequeña posibilidad de perder la memoria que predijisteis se ha cumplido. No recuerda nada.

A las risas de Monet se le sumaron otra risa más aguda pero más fuerte. Una risa que conocía desde hace años. Una risa que para mi era inconfundible. Me di la vuelta y vi a Nami riéndose con una mano en el estómago y la otra intentando taparse la boca para que no se la oyera. ¿Por qué se reía? ¿Qué está pasando? No entiendo nada.

-¿Por qué esa cara Zoro?-esas palabras me paralizan. ¿Me recuerda?-¿Qué pasa Zoro? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

Ahora lo entiendo. Solo era una broma...una broma de mal, pero que de muy mal gusto. Posiblemente mientras yo estaba fuera Nami se despertó y entre las dos pensaron la broma. Las mato.

-¡No tiene gracia Nami!-apreté los puños.-¡Por un momento he pensado que te había perdido para siempre!-grito con todas mis fuerzas sorprendiendo a Nami y a Monet.

-Ya te dije que no sería una buena idea Monet.-se levanta con un poco de esfuerzo y me abraza.-¿Por qué siempre te aguantas las ganas de llorar?

-¿Quién te esta diciendo que yo quiera llorar?-se me traban las palabras. Si es que no sé mentir.

-Te conozco. No sabes mentir.

-Nami...-la abrazo con cuidado de no hacerle daño.-Joder. No me vuelvas a dar esos sustos.

-No me iré Zoro, no me iré.

-¿De qué te acuerdas?

-Lo último que recuerdo es despedirme de tí y de pronto encontrarme durmiendo en el hospital. ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?

-Ahora no Nami. Descansa. Ya hablaremos en otro momento. A por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.-beso su frente y la dejo con la palabra en la boca.

Salgo de la habitación, salgo del hospital. Por fin, por fin está despierta. Me recuerda y por suerte se ha olvidado del desgraciado de Kid. Me tumbo en el cespéd del parque y me quedo así durante un tiempo. Mi móvil suena. Miro el número de la pantalla. Es Nami.

-¿Hola?-saludo como si no supiese de quien era.

 _-¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme con la palabra en la boca?_

-Yo también te quiero. ¿Qué ocurre?

 _-No le digas nada a los chicos. Monet me ha dicho que mañana ya podré ir al instituto. Ven a recogerme a mi casa. Por cierto, ¿les gastamos la misma broma?_

-Si me ha sentado mal a mi, imagínate a ellos. Será como una estampida. Pero vale.

 _-Nos vemos mañana. Y no te me vas a escapar. Vas a contestar a todo lo que te pregunte._

-Depende de lo que sea te contestaré.


	9. Papá, mamá, ella es Nami, mi novia

-¿Preparado?

-Preparado.-le suelto la mano para poder empezar con la actuación.

No me hace gracia y sé que se abalanzaran sobre ella como locos cuando se enteren de que es una broma, pero si a mi me lo ha hecho a ellos también. Ni de coña voy a ser el único que llore.

-¡Hola Zo...! ¡NAMI!-exclama sorprendido al verla a mi lado, pero su expresión cambia cuando Nami me pregunta quién es y yo le contesto con tristeza.-No me digas que...¡VOY A MATAR AL DESGRACIADO DE...!-le pongo una mano en la boca para que no nombre a ese malnacido.

-Ni se te ocurra nombrarlo Luffy.-respondo mientras todos nuestros amigos se acercan.

-Na-Nami...¿en serio nos has olvidado?-pregunta Chopper con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Nami se acerca a Chopper y lo abraza. Como no, Chopper no entiende. Empecé a carcajear por lo que todos me miraron con mala cara. Creo que Nami no va a ser la única que va a recibir una buena bronca hoy.

-¿Cómo me voy a olvidar de vosotros Chopper?-dice Nami.

-¡Nos recuerdas! ¡Ni puta gracia Nami!-exclaman todos al unísono.

-Yo también os he echado de menos.

-Esto lo digo en nombre de todos. Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Nami.-la abrazo por detrás.

-¿Cuándo despertaste?

-Ayer por la mañana.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió contárnoslo?-me pregunta Vivi.

-Oye, que la idea de no contaros nada ha sido de Nami, no mía.-respondo a la defensiva.

-Es verdad...Vivi.-¿ha dudado?

-¡Nami-saaaan! ¡No vuelvas a darnos esos sustos!

-Anda, ve a abrazarlo. Por esta vez lo permito.

-No lo volveré a hacer Sanji-kun.-Nami lo abraza y los ojos del pervert ero-cook se volvieron corazones como si nada.

-¿Quieres ir a bailar un poco?-le pregunto, pero ella nota que solo quiero sacarla de ahí para hacerle una pregunta en privado.

-Claro.-me responde con una sonrisa y nos vamos a la sala de baile.

-Apenas te acuerdas de Vivi, ¿verdad?

-¿No te puedo engañar verdad?

-Para tu desgracia no. No te sientas mal.

-No puedo evitarlo. Es mi prima.

¿Y ahora cómo le cuento que algo que no recuerda es que su prima no aprueba nuestra relación?

-Oye, tengo una pregunta que hacerte. ¿Te gustaría venir a cenar a mi casa está noche para...presentarte a mis padres de manera oficial?-le suelto de golpe.

-¿Eso le dices a todas las chicas que acaban de perder la memoria?-me abraza por el cuello.

-Solo a tí, me vuelves loco.

-Acepto Zoro.

-Tashigui te pasará a buscar a las 21:00.

Después del lento día de universidad, Nami y yo fuimos a nuestras respectivas optativas. Terminé la clase de kendo y esperé a que Nami terminase.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Te acompaño.

-Nunca te habíamos visto ese lado tan sobreprotector.-comenta Robin soltando su típica risa.

-Eso es porque no me conocéis del todo Robin. Nos vemos.

Dejé a Nami en su casa y después me fui andando hasta la mía. Llegué a casa, comenté a Tashigui si podía ir a buscar a Nami, ella encantada respondió que sí y me fui a mi cuarto.

 **Horas más tarde Pvo Nami**

-¡Carina menos mal que has llegado!

-Tranquila, tranquila. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Bueno, no se si te habrás enterado, pero Zoro y yo somos novios.

-¡Aleluya!

-¿Cómo que aleluya?

-Se os ve que os queréis mutuamente a kilómetros.

-Bueno...eso y hoy Zoro me va a presentar de manera oficial a sus padres...

-¡No se hable más! ¡Vamos arriba!

Carina literalmente me empujó hasta mi cuarto. Abrí el armario y empecé a probarme vestidos para ver el veredicto final. Me había probado más de cinco vestidos y solo faltaba una hora para que Tashigui viniese a buscarme.

-¿Cómo es que ninguno te gusta?-reprocho viéndome en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en mi habitación.

-Porque no los veo adecuados para la ocasión.

-Este es el último que me pruebo.-cojo un vestido de color blanco sin mangas que casi me llegaba a las rodillas.-Sino te gusta me rindo y me voy en vaqueros.

-Vamos, no digas eso. Sabes que te puedes fiar de mi opinión. Por algo soy tu mejor amiga.

-¿Qué te parece?-le muestro como me queda el vestido.

-Perfecto.-sonríe.-¿Cómo quieres llevar el pelo?  
-Por eso no te preocupes. Ya tenía pensado llevarlo suelto.-digo mientras busco unos zapatos de tacón que vayan a juego con el vestido.

-Así que con Roronoa Zoro.

-¿Qué tal con Gild?

-Si te soy sincera ahora no muy bien. No sé que le ocurre.

-Se le pasará. Si te quiere no dejará que te vayas de su lado.

-¡Nami! ¡Ha venido Tashigui!

-¿Ya?

-Venga vete Nami. Zoro te estará esperando.

-Otro día hablamos más tranquilamente.

-Prometido.

-Hola cuñada.-me saluda Tashigui cuando entro en el coche.

-No me llames así.-le respondo roja.

-No he dicho ninguna mentira.

-¿Tú crees que a Zoro le gustará como voy?

-No te preocupes por eso. Con que muestres una sonrisa él ya es feliz.

-¿Zoro te ha dicho eso?

-No es muy difícil sonsacarle información.

-Tomo nota.-las dos reímos.

 **Pvo Zoro**

Ya está todo preparado. Solo falta que Nami y Tashigui lleguen y podremos cenar. Me senté en la butaca del piano que hay en la sala de estar. Mis manos empezaron a tocar sin que me hubiese dado cuenta. Tendré pocos recuerdos de mis padres, pero en la mayor parte de los que tengo con mi madre solíamos sentarnos en el piano y estar tocando numerosas y diferentes canciones durante horas hasta que yo acababa rendido.

 _You're the light, you're the night_ _  
_ _You're the color of my blood_ _  
_ _You're the cure, you're the pain_ _  
_ _You're the only thing I wanna touch_ _  
_ _Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

 _You're the fear, I don't care_ _  
_ _Cause I've never been so high_ _  
_ _Follow me to the dark_ _  
_ _Let me take you past our satellites_ _  
_ _You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

 _-_ Bonita canción.-dice una voz que reconozco a la primera.

-Creo que sabes perfectamente a quien se la dedicaba.-me doy la vuelta y veo a Nami apoyada en el marco de la puerta.-¿Vamos a cenar?

-Sí.-Nami se agarra de mi brazo y la llevo al comedor donde, tanto mis padres como mis hermanas, esperaban a que llegásemos.

-Bueno, supongo que por fin os lo puedo contar después de tantos meses. Mamá, papá, supongo que ya conocéis a Nami.

-Claro que si. ¿Cómo va tu memoria Nami?

-Mejor Megumi-san. Voy recordando poco a poco.

-Nos alegramos Nami.-ahora mi padre era el que hablaba.-Pero, supongo que no estás aquí solo porque eres la amiga de Zoro, ¿o me equivoco?

-No papá. Veréis desde hace ya unos meses que Nami y yo somos novios.

-¿Y por qué no nos lo habías contado antes?-mi madre se levanta de la mesa para abrazar a Nami.

-Porque quería hacerlo en persona, pero cuando volvisteis de Alemania Nami entró en coma por culpa de...él.

-Ya veo. Sentaros ya para poder cenar.

-¡Nami ne-chan!-la llama Kuina.

-Hola pequeña.-besa su frente.

Después de semanas, por fin la volvía a ver sonreír. Kid ya nos ha hecho sufrir bastante, pero ahora todo va a cambiar.


	10. ¿Qué quieres saber?

**Pvo escritora**

-¡Roronoa Dracule Zoro!-el nombrado se tensa.-¿Me puedes explicar por qué me ha llegado un correo del instituto en el que dice que te has peleado con alguien?

-Yo no tengo la culpa. Casi mencionan eso.

-Pero no es excusa para que vayas pegando a todo el mundo.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que sean unos bocazas!-golpeo la mesa con las manos.

-Entiendo como te sientes pero...

-Mejor déjalo. No tiene sentido hablar de esto con vosotros.-se levanta de la mesa.

-Espera Zoro.-lo sigue hasta el jardín.

-Mamá. Zoro no tiene otra alternativa. Ya ha sufrido bastante. Solo quiere que no le pase lo mismo a Nami. Puede que no se acuerde de casi nada, pero es posible que todo lo que ha olvidado, aunque sea malo, nunca lo recuerde.

 **En el jardín**

-Zoro. ¿Qué no me has contado?-pregunta Nami sentándose a su lado.

-Demasiadas cosas, pero no quiero que lo recuerdes.

-¿Por qué? Solo quiero saber eso.

-Está bien. ¿Te acuerdas del chico del que te hablé? ¿De Kid?

-Sí.

-Bien. En parte fue, accidentalmente, el que nos unió. Pero por otra parte, casí te pierdo por su culpa. No quiero que recuerdes nada de ese tipo y...¡Nami! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!-pregunta angustiado al verla agarrándose la cabeza.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunta Nami extrañada.-¿Zoro qué...?-pero no pudo más al ver el repentino, a la vez que extraño, comportamiento del peliverde.-¡¿Qué te pasa Zoro?!

-No nada. Tranquila. Vamos a cenar.

 **Pvo Nami**

Desde aquel día, Zoro no volvió a ser el mismo de siempre conmigo. Siempre que podía me evitaba. Ya no era como yo lo recordaba. Tampoco podía fiarme de mis recuerdos.

-¿Sabes que le ocurre a Zoro?-le pregunto a Luffy.

-¿A Zoro? Si no le pasa nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque conmigo se comporta de una manera diferente. Dime tu opinión. ¿Crees que ya no le gusto?

-Nami, Zoro jamás podrá dejar de quererte. Según él, te debe mucho. Y yo tampoco creo que sus sentimientos hacia ti cambien.

-Gracias Luffy. ¿Sabes dónde puede estar?

-Ahora estará en kendo. Cuando no sabe que hacer en su tiempo libre está en el dojo.

-Gracias.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo al dojo. Zoro golpeaba una y otra vez con su shinai, un poste de madera desgastado. Pero, no lo hacía con todas sus fuerzas. Parte de su brazo derecho estaba vendado, además de su mano izquierda.

-Zoro.-lo llamo.-Zoro.-repito.-¡Zoro!-empiezo a perder la paciencia.-¡Roronoa Dra...!

En unos segundos Zoro me aprisionó contra la pared mirándome con rabia. ¿Qué le ocurre?

-Por fin me...

-No vuelvas a pronunciar mi apellido, ni lo intentes. Es más, no vuelvas a hablarme.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada estoy bien.

-Claro y yo no he perdido la memoria. Dime que te pasa.

-Te he dicho que estoy bien. Solo estoy practicando.

-¡Ambos sabemos que no estás bien! ¡Mírate! ¡Estás agotado y con múltiples heridas! ¡El Zoro que yo conozco jamás me habría estampado contra la pared! ¡EL ZORO QUE YO CONOZCO NO SE AVERGONZARÍA DE SU APELLIDO!

-¡La gente cambia!

-¡Pero lo que te ocurre no es un cambio! ¡Es miedo!

-¡¿Qué sabrás?! ¡No me conoces!

-¡Claro que te conozco perfectamente! ¡Zoro no has arruinado mi vida!

-¿C-cómo lo...?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Te conozco demasiado bien. Cuéntame que te pasa.

-No puedo estar contigo, no hasta que sea lo demasiado fuerte como para protegerte.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Por mi culpa ya apenas recuerdas nada! Si no te hubiese dejado sola, si al menos hubiese llegado a tiempo, tú no...

-No fue tu culpa Zoro. Fue de Kid.

-¿Lo recuerdas?

-Solo parte. Su aspecto físico no lo recuerdo, pero si algunas conversaciones que mantuve con él.

-¿Cuándo?

-Recuperé parte de la memoria el día que fui a casa de tus padres a cenar. Cuando me empezaste a hablar de él, algunos recuerdos volvieron. No todos, pero si una pequeña parte.

-¿Ves? Ni siquiera puedo hacer que olvides todo lo que te pasó.

-¿Quién ha dicho que quiero olvidar? Zoro, quiero pedirte un favor, a tí y a otras dos personas más.

-¿El qué?

-Quiero que me ayudes a recuperar la memoria.

-No me pidas eso.

-Hasta yo sé que no soy la misma de antes, y que por ello todos estáis sufriendo y comportándoos de otra manera cuando estoy presente. ¿Te pensabas que no me enteraría de lo que les hiciste prometer?

-Eso pretendía.

-Pues deja todo eso atrás. Olvida los días que yo no estuve contigo y responde a mis preguntas. Quiero volver a ser la misma de antes, aunque tenga que recordar todo lo malo que me ha pasado.

-¿Quienes son las otras dos personas?

-Mi madre y Luffy.

-Acepto, pero nadie más salvo los que te vamos a ayudar se deben enterar. Tendrás que comportarte como siempre para no levantar sospechas.

-Lo prometo.

-Mañana en tu casa te responderemos a todas tus preguntas.

 **Pvo escritora**

El tan ansiado momento para la pelirroja, por fin había llegado. Nami, acompañada de Bellemere, Luffy y Zoro, se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar. Los tres la miraban nerviosos, esperando que la ojimiel comenzase con su interrogatorio. Nami se calmó y decidió hacer la primera pregunta.

-¿Qué dijeron los médicos y la policía acerca del suceso?-pregunta con voz temblorosa.

-Los médicos contaron al juzgado tus síntomas para imponer la pena a Kid, pero si tú no declaras no pueden imponer la verdadera sentencia. Te tuvieron que operar y bueno nos avisaron sobre tus posibles lagunas mentales. Como no...acertaron. En cuanto al juicio...¿t-tú...?

Al peliverde se le estaba empezando a quebrar la voz. Le estaba costando el poder hablar de todo lo que había sucedido a raíz del encuentro que Kid tuvo con Nami. Es posible que le hubiese pedido que enterrase esos días y esos momentos para siempre, pero no era tan sencillo como lo aparentaba. Deseaba poder ir a atrás en el tiempo e impedir que nada de esto hubiese pasado. La llamada de Monet desde el hospital, Nami incosnciente, la actitud de Nami frente a la poca memoria que le quedaba...todo.

-Ya Zoro.-dice la pelirroja sentándose en el regazo de su novio para después abrazarlo.-Te dije que dejases todo eso atrás.

-Ojala pudiese Nami, pero no es tan fácil. Solo necesito algo de tiempo.

-Tómate el tiempo que necesites, no hay prisa.

-¿Cual es tu siguiente pregunta?

-¿Qué ha sido de él?

-Está encarcelado hasta que se dé el veredicto final. Tú tío Shanks lo expulsó del instituto New World en cuanto supo lo ocurrido. ¿Querrás ir a declarar?

-No. Prefiero no saber como es ese tipo. Al menos esa parte de mi pasado la prefiero tener en blanco. Él, tanto a Zoro como a mi, nos ha hecho mucho daño y se ha encargado personalmente de amargarnos la vida. No quiero saber nada. Todo eso quedará atrás en el olvido.

-Así se habla.

-Sí. Zoro. Tengo un recuerdo muy vago de una semana en la que Nojiko estaba fuera y tú y yo, junto con Kuina, nos quedamos en tú casa. Después, lo último que recuerdo es estar durmiendo los dos juntos.-se acerca más a la oreja del peliverde. No quería que nadie más supiese la cuestión tan privada que tenía en mente.-¿Nosotros lo...? ¿Zoro?-pregunta extrañada al ver que se había quedado completamente dormido.

-¿Lo despierto?-pregunta Luffy.

-No. Déjale que duerma. Ha dormido muy mal estas últimas semanas y se merece un buen descanso.

-Como tú quieras Nami. ¿Prefieres dejar las preguntas para otro día cuando Zoro se halla recuperado por completo?

-Sí, será lo mejor. ¿Me ayudas a llevarlo a mi cuarto? No voy a dejarlo dormir en el sofá.

-Ni lo preguntes.

Con la ayuda de Luffy, Nami subió a Zoro a su cuarto para que descansase.

-Si tienes alguna pregunta más, solo dilo. Nosotros gustosamente te responderemos a lo que haga falta.

-Gracias Luffy.


	11. Te perdí, para siempre

-¡Luffy va! ¡Tenemos que ir a buscar a Nami y a Hancock!

-Ya va, ya va. Que prisas tienes.

-No quiero llegar tarde.

-El baile no va a empezar porque tú llegues antes.

-Calla, solo que no quiero llegar tarde a la quedada con Nami y con los demás.

-Ya estoy. ¿Me ayudas con la corbata?

-No vas muy formal. ¿A qué se debe?

-No quiero ir con Hancock. Sé que ha amañado la votación para el rey del baile y que voy a salir yo.

-¿Y cual es la parte mala?

-Que paso. No quiero serlo. Solo me apetece ir a pasarlo bien con vosotros.

-Bien dicho. Y ahora entra al coche.

Los chicos primero fueron a recoger a Nami, llendo Zoro en los asientos de atrás junto con ella y más tarde, para desgracia de Luffy, fueron a buscar a Hancock, quien no dejó de hablar y de atosigar a Luffy sobre el baile y las elecciones.

-A Luffy le va a explotar la vena de la frente como Hancock no se calle.

-Déjalos Zoro. No me acuerdo de haber visto a Luffy cabreado.

-Créeme, mejor que sea así.

Llegaron al baile dónde todos esperaban a los ocupantes del coche. Para sorpresa de Nami, Carina también estaba allí acompañada de su novio Gild Tesoro. Entraron y justo llegaron a tiempo para nombrar a los reyes del baile.

-El rey del baile de este año es...¡Monkey. !-el nombrado subió no muy contento.-Y la reina del baile es...¡Nami Swan!-la pelirroja subió sorprendida al escenario y se colocó al lado de su mejor amigo mientras Hancock maldecía y exigía una explicación por aquel resultado.

-¡Esto no es justo! ¡Yo tendría que estar ahí arriba con Luffy! ¡No ella! ¡Se va a enterar!

-¿Me concedes este baile?-le pregunta Luffy a la pelirroja tan sonriente como siempre.

-Será un honor bailar con el rey.

 _ **En una mesa apartada de la pista de baile**_

-¿Qué tanto le miras a Nami Zoro?

-Simplemente, me alegra volver a verla sonreír como lo hacia antes. Ojalá nunca recuerde a Kid.

-Da por hecho que no diremos ni pío.

-Os lo agradezco.-mira la hora que es.-Bueno, es hora. Ni una palabra a Nami de donde estoy. Tan solo darle esta nota. No seáis unos bocazas por una vez en vuestra vida.

-Lo intentaremos.-dice Gild.

Rato después Luffy y Nami se cansaron de bailar y decidieron ir con sus amigos quienes los felicitaron.

 _ **Pvo Nami**_

-¿Habéis visto a Zoro?-le pregunto a Carina.

-Creo que te está esperando fuera para decirte algo.-le echa una mirada a Gild.

-¿Fuera?

-Ya conoces a Zoro-kun, Nami-chan.-ahora hablaba Robin.-No le gusta llamar la atención.

-Ten Nami. Zoro quiso que te diésemos esto.-me entrega un papel doblado por la mitad.-Zoro quiere que lo encuentres siguiendo unas pistas.

-Ni que fuéramos unos críos.

-Las ha escondido en tu clase y en la azotea. Procura coger las notas para que Zoro no sepa que te hemos contado todo.

-Gracias Luffy.

Después de recoger la nota que se encontraba en mi clase, fui a buscar la de la azotea. Desde allí pude ver a Zoro sentado en la fuente. Recogí la última pista y bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con él.

A decir verdad, no habría sido muy difícil encontrar las pistas. Eran demasiado obvias. Esto es lo que decían las notas que encontré.

1ª nota

 _¿Recuerdas dónde te fui a buscar el día que me declaré?_

 _2ªnota_

 _Si has encontrado esta nota mira la fuente de la entrada. ¿Me ves? Sé que cuando me veas me preguntarás porque te has tenido que recorrer medio instituto para dos papeles, pero tengo un buen motivo. Ve a la fuente, ahí te lo explicaré._

Mientras bajaba las escaleras me preguntaba que ocurría. Al parecer, los demás si que saben que me va a decir Zoro y, por sus caras, sé que es algo bueno. Aceleré el paso, pero cuando estaba tan solo a unos pasos de la fuente, deseé no haber visto nada.

Zoro, Hancock, beso. Eso era lo único que mi mente podía procesar en estos momentos. Sin darme cuenta, la copa que llevaba en la mano se me resbaló y cayó al suelo rompiéndose y avisando a ambos de que estaba ahí. Hancock sonrío satisfecha y Zoro se quedó mudo al verme ahí parada.

Un sollozo se escapó de mi boca. Cada vez me costaba más ver la escena y todo por culpa de las lágrimas que se iban amontonando en mis ojos. Así que decidí volver a dentro de nuevo, disimulando que nada ocurría, sabiendo de ante mano que, a los ojos de mis amigos, era bastante raro no entrar junto con Zoro.

-Nami.-me llama Carina.-¿Estás bien? ¿Y Zoro?

-Está fuera. Me ha dicho que entra ahora mismo.

-Claro, y yo nací ayer. Dime la verdad. Mírame Nami.-me obliga a verla a los ojos.

-Zoro, él...él se...

Abracé a Carina y lloré en su hombro. La verdad dolía, dolía mucho. Pero no podía verme débil enfrente de todo el instituto.

-Carina, quiero irme.

-Vale. ¡Gild! ¡Nos vamos!-llama a su novio.

-Ya voy.-dice en cuanto me ve.

 _ **Unos minutos antes Pvo Zoro**_

-Hola Zoro.-me saluda Hancock. ¿Por qué está tan sonriente?

-Ah, hola Hancock.

-¿Sabes? Tu novia me ha quitado algo que yo deseaba.

-Ella no te ha quitado nada. Han sido los alumnos los que han votado a Nami y a Luffy. Ellos no tienen la culpa de que piensen que Nami es mejor que tú.-comente para mosquearla.

-¡¿Estás insinuando que Nami es más guapa que yo?!

-Al parecer esa ha sido la opinión de los alumnos. Pero para mi ella siempre será la mujer más guapa, más inteligente y más amable que he conocido jamás.

Hancock hechó una mirada alrededor, sonrió y sin verlo venir me besó. ¿Qué cojones le pasa a esta tía? ¿No estaba enamorada de Luffy? Agarrándola de la cintura la intenté apartar, pero ella no cedía.

El sonido de un vaso rompiéndose hizo que, por fin, Hancock se separarse de mi. Miró hacia el lugar del que provenía el sonido. Sonrió victoriosa. Algo no iba bien. Lo ha hecho por algo en concreto, y eso no me da muy buena señal.

Un sollozo. Un simple sollozo provocó que mi cuerpo se estremeciese. Ni siquiera necesitaba voltearme para saber que era Nami, pero aun así lo hice, y deseé no haberlo hecho. Por culpa de Hancock, Nami estaba malinterpretado la situación.

Sus ojos color miel estaban húmedos y sus mejillas, junto con su nariz, habían adoptado un tono rojizo debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no derramar las lágrimas que se estaban acumulando en sus ojos.

Se marchó. No dijo nada, no gritó, no montó una escena, no derramó una sola lágrima, simplemente dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar a la pista de baile con la cabeza en alto, aunque yo sabía de seguro que por dentro estaba destrozada.

-¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?!-me levanto preguntando a grito pelado.-¡¿Te he preguntado POR QUÉ lo has hecho?!

-Ya te lo he dicho antes. Tu novia...¿o debería decir exnovia?-sonríe burlesca.

-Ve al grano.

-Ella me ha quitado lo que más deseaba y yo he hecho lo mismo.

-Eres despreciable. No me extraña que no le gustes a nadie.

Entré corriendo al salón del baile buscando a Nami desesperado. Tenía que aclararle el malentendido.

-Zoro, no la busques más. Ya se ha ido.-me dice Luffy apoyando una mano sobre mi hombro.-¿Qué ha pasado? Nami se ha ido llorando. Pensaba que te ibas a declarar.

-Eso pretendía, pero llegó Hancock. Me dijo que Nami le había arrebatado el puesto de reina del baile y luego me besó. Nami nos vio y se marchó. Hancock después. Nami no va a querer hablar conmigo. Ya no necesito esto.-saco una pequeña caja que tenía guardada en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y se la entrego a Luffy.-Buenas noches.

Da igual todo lo que intentase. Nami tiene demasiado orgullo, como yo. No me hace ninguna gracia, pero la he perdido, para siempre.


	12. ¡Te creo, pero no me dejes sola!

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emstrongPvo escritora Móvil de Luffy/strong/em/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="RIGHT"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emLuffy: Hay que hacer algo. No se hablan, no se ven. Se tratan como dos desconocidos./em/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emRobin: Zoro y Nami está sufriendo. Inconscientemente han llegado a pasar por el club del otro y sin darse cuenta se han quedado mirando./em/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emCarina: ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? No quieren ni verse en foto. Nami está destrozada./em/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="RIGHT"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emLuffy: Y Zoro ha tirado la toalla. Hasta me dio el anillo que le compró a Nami. No es el mismo de siempre./em/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emRobin: ¿Y si los juntamos sin que ellos se enteren?/em/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emUsopp: ¿Cómo? Lo verán ver./em/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emFranky: No lo sé. Pero hay que hacer algo ya. El curso está a punto de terminar y si se van sin haber hablado, ya no podremos hacer nada./em/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="RIGHT"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emLuffy: Zoro y yo iremos por nuestra cuenta a la fuente. Cuando lleguemos quiero que tú, Robin, esperes junto con Nami ahí. No te preocupa llegar tarde a clase por una vez, ¿verdad Robin?/em/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emRobin: No Luffy-kun. Es por algo importante./em/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="RIGHT"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emLuffy: Perfecto. Que Vivi no se entere. Ni Hancock./em/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"Así, a la mañana siguiente, Nami y Robin esperaban en la fuente. Nami le insistía a Robin para que subiesen ya a clase ya que, de lo contrario, las castigarían a quedarse después de las clases. Robin sonrió. Los dos chicos ya habían llegado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-Robin, en serio, vámonos.-dice al ver a Zoro./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-No.-dice Luffy.-Ustedes dos tienen que hablar./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-¡Traidores!-exclaman a la vez Nami y Zoro./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-Ya nos lo agradeceréis. Vamos Luffy./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-Ten Zoro. Aclara todo esto y dile lo que querías desde un principio./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"Un silencio sepulcral se formó en cuanto los pelinegros se marcharon. Zoro pensaba como iniciar una conversación, pero ninguna de las ideas que se le ocurrían le acababan de convencer./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-¿Cómo te encuentras?-dice pasando una mano por su pelo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-B-bien./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-Oye. Tengo que decirte algo. Es sobre lo que viste./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-Ahora me dirás que todo fue un malentendido, que yo estaba equivocada y bla, bla, bla./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-Por favor Nami. Escúchame.-consigue captar su atención.-Yo no besé a Hancock y antes de que digas nada, déjame explicarme. Fue ella la que me besó. Lo de no ser reina del baile le afectó y quiso vengarse, consiguiendo su propósito. Hacerte sufrir./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-Así que Vivi tenía razón. Todo lo que he sufrido ha sido por estar.../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-¡No acabes esa frase! Mira Nami. Tu prima te está mintiendo. Debido a que perdiste la memoria no te acuerdas, pero ella, numerosas veces, ha intentado separarnos. Tienes que creerme Nami./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-No Zoro. Cállate tú. ¡Entiéndeme! ¡Ya no puedo confiar en nadie! ¡¿Y si eres tú el que me está mintiendo y Vivi es la que me ha dicho la verdad?! ¡Ni siquiera en mi familia! ¡Ni siquiera puedo confiar plenamente en mi familia! ¡Solo quiero que todo esto acabe y no acordarme nunca más de los responsables de mi pérdida de memoria!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-Entiendo. Nos vemos en otro momento, cuando estemos menos tensos. Hasta luego./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emstrongPvo Nami/strong/em/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-Bien hecho, Nami./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-¿Qué hacías espiando Vivi?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-Solo me quería asegurar de que hacías lo correcto, y veo que no me equivocaba./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-Ahora no me apetece hablar Vivi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"La mañana se me pasó muy lenta. No conseguía concentrarme en ninguna de las clases que tenía esta mañana. Ni siquiera en la extraescolar. ¿Será por lo que me dijo Zoro? ¿No debo creer las palabras de Vivi? ¿Y si es Zoro el que me ha mentido? Una fuerte punzada de dolor provocó que me llevase las manos a la cabeza./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"em-Nami, aunque no te des cuenta Zoro te está haciendo sufrir. Abre los ojos./em/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"em-Solo porque tú ya no confíes en los hombres desde lo que te pasó con Kozha no significa que a mí me vaya a pasar lo mismo.-le digo un poco enfadada por lo que acababa de decirme./em/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"em-Ya lo sé Nami, pero yo solo lo digo porque te aprecio y porque no quiero que te pase lo mismo que me pasó a mí.-me dice mientras salimos de clase./em/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"¿Qué fue eso? Eramos Vivi y yo hablando. ¿Será algunos de los múltiples recuerdos que he llegado a olvidar? ¿Kozha? ¿El novio de Vivi? ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Zoro con todo esto?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-¡Señorito Monkey.d! ¡Haga el favor de salir de mi clase de baile a menos que quiera ganarse una visita al despacho del director!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-¡Nami! Por fin te encuentro.-dice exhausto ignorando las advertencias de Bonney.-¿Qué ha pasado entre Zoro y tú? ¿De qué habéis estado hablando?-el sombrero de paja le tapaba los ojos, pero su tono de voz delataba su preocupación./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-Solo hemos hablado de lo que pasó en el baile. Del "malentendido" con Hancock.-le respondo. No le había mentido, solo había omitido la parte en la que admitía que no creía en lo que Zoro me contaba./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-Por favor, no te dejes ni un solo detalle. No me encaja que Zoro haya intentado una locura solo por esa conversación./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-¡Monkey. , vaya al despacho del director inme...!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-Bonney-san por favor, deje que Luffy termine de contarme qué está ocurriendo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-Tenéis un minuto./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-Gracias. Luffy, ¿de qué locura hablas?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-¡Por favor Nami contéstame tú primero! ¡Necesito saber el motivo de su comportamiento!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-¿Pero por...?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-¡Se ha intentado suicidar Nami! ¡Ahora dime el por qué!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"¿Zoro se ha intentado quitar la vida? ¿Por qué? Solo le he dicho que de primeras no puedo confiar en nadie, aunque sean viejos amigos. Mi memoria y mi estado psicológico no me lo permiten. No le he dicho nada. Entonces...¿por qué? No...no puede ser.../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"em-¡Por mi culpa ya apenas recuerdas nada! Si no te hubiese dejado sola, si al menos hubiese llegado a tiempo, tú no../em/span/span/span/emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"em./em/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"em-¡Solo quiero que todo esto acabe y no acordarme nunca más de los responsables de mi pérdida de memoria!/em/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"Ahora lo recuerdo. Zoro se sentía culpable por no haber podido defenderme de Kid el día que perdí la memoria. Zoro no me ha estado mintiendo. Ha sido Vivi la que ha intentado manipular mis recuerdos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-¿Dónde está ahora?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-En el hospital. Por suerte no tiene nada grave y se encuentra consciente. Eso si, con alguna que otra lesión./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-Llévame al hospital Luffy. Por favor, tengo que hablar con él.-digo al borde del llanto./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-Rápido, no vaya a ser que intente otra locura./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"Mientras salíamos del instituto, Luffy llamó a Tashigui quien nos vino a buscar a la salida para llevarnos al hospital en el que habían ingresado a Zoro cuanto antes. Tashigui nos puso al corriente. Zoro estaba estable. Ya se había despertado pero no era buena idea que se moviese de la cama durante algún tiempo. Todo por mi culpa. Tendría que haberlo escuchado desde un principio./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-Nami. ¿Estás bien?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-Todo esto...es por mi cul-pa. Yo le he dicho que quería que todo esto acabase y olvidarme por completo de los responsables de mi pérdida de memoria. No me merezco su perdón./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-No digas eso Nami. Zoro solo lo ha malinterpretado. Se va a alegrar mucho de verte. Ya verás./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"En el hospital tanto Kuina como los padres de Zoro esperaban a poder pasar y poder hablar con Zoro. Megumi, la madre de Zoro, se alegró de verme. Yo, en un intento de no llorar le pedí disculpas. Me sentía culpable por todo lo sucedido en el día de hoy. Mi orgullo. Mi gran y estúpido orgullo había provocado todo esto. Mihawk, tomándome de la mano, hizo que lo mirase a los ojos y me dijo lo siguiente:/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-Nami, no tienes que pedirnos perdón por nada. Es más, somos nosotros los que te tenemos que dar las gracias por devolvernos al Zoro alegre y simpático que era de pequeño. Nuestros trabajos no nos permitían pasar apenas tiempo con nuestros hijos. Supongo que sabrás que a Zoro el apellido Dracule le ha supuesto una gran carga sentimental. Esta no es la primera vez que Zoro intenta quitarse la vida. Siendo tan solo un niño de cuatro años intentó electrocutarse, quemarse, ahogarse e incluso suicidarse, todo por su apellido. Pero un ángel apareció en su vida. Sin importar la carga con la que Zoro tenía que vivir, ella gustosamente aceptó ir con él a donde fuese y cargar con ese peso que Zoro iba arrastrando. Ese ángel, eres tú, Nami./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-¿Y-yo?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-Tío Mihawk. Ya podéis pasar pero de uno en uno./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-Ve tu primero Nami. Haz que Zoro recupere las ganas de vivir./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"Con algo de miedo en el cuerpo, permití que Monet abriese la puerta dejándome ver a un desmejorado Zoro. Pálido, con múltiples heridas distribuidas por su cuerpo, Zoro parecía tener la mente en otra parte./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"Cerré la puerta de la habitación y di un par de pasos en dirección a la camilla donde Zoro observaba al infinito. Ladeó un poco la cabeza para reconocer a la persona que se hallaba en su misma habitación, permitiendo que por un instante, leve pero que necesitaba, nuestras miradas se cruzasen./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-¿Cómo estás?-le consigo preguntar acercándome un poco más a la camilla pudiendo apreciar que su mirada había perdido su característico brillo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-Decepcionado conmigo mismo. No he conseguido suicidarme como tú.../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"No quería ni podía seguir oyéndole hablar de su intento de suicidio y la única manera que se me ocurría en estos momentos para que dejase de hablar era cruzarle la cara con un buen guantazo. ¿Exagerado? Sí, bastante. ¿Eficacia? Asegurada./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-¡No sigas!-grito aterrorizada.-¡Por favor no lo digas!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-Tú eras la que no quería volver a ver nunca más a los causantes de tu pérdida de memoria. Y...yo soy el jodido idiota que provocó todo esto./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-¡Por favor no sigas!-entierro la cara en su pecho.-¡Te creo!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-¿Cómo? No te entiendo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"- ¡Te creo! ¡Te creo, te creo, te creo! ¡Te creo, pero por lo que más quieras no te vayas de mi lado!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"Me aferro más a él con el miedo metido en el cuerpo temiendo que me suelte. Dos fuertes brazos me rodean y me apegan todavía más a él. Miro hacia arriba y vuelvo a ver ese brillo en sus ojos tan oscuros como la noche acompañado de la sonrisa más dulce que puede provenir de Roronoa Dracule Zoro, de mi Zoro./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-No vuelvas a intentar una locura como la de suicidarse o verás mi lado oscuro./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-Y a mi déjame explicarme desde un principio y no tendremos ninguna crisis./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-Nuestro orgullo algún día nos matará./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-Yo espero que sea dentro de mucho mucho tiempo, porque yo, Nami, quiero pasar muchos años a tu lado. Quiero crecer como persona a tu lado. Hasta hace poco no lo supe, pero tu eres mi ángel de la guarda. Sé que este no es el mejor momento ni el mejor lugar, pero tengo que hacer esto ahora, y espero que tu respuesta sea un sí./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"Con algo de dificultad, Zoro se levantó de la cama y, del bolsillo del pantalón del uniforme, sacó una pequeña caja de cuero, color negro, para después arrodillarse delante mío./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-Sé que no soy nada romántico. Solo soy un terco y un idiota sin sentido de la orientación, pero tú, Nami, eres mi salvación. No digo que lo hagamos ahora, pero Nami, en un futuro cercano, ¿estarías dispuesta...-abre la caja dejando ver un anillo.-a casarte con este idiota y convertirte en mi esposa?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-¡Claro que si Zoro!-me lanzo a sus brazos llorando como una magdalena.-Te amo Roronoa Dracule Zoro./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"-Y yo a ti Nami Swan. Nunca lo olvides./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"strongYa solo queda el epílogo de esta pequeña, pero bonita historia de amor entre nuestro querido peliverde y nuestra amada peliroja. El camino no fue fácil, pues lleno de obstáculos estaba, pero al final, ambos lograron superarlos haciéndose más fuertes para poder encontrar la salida y poder estar juntos./strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="RIGHT"strongSaludos a todos los que han seguido esta historia desde el principio./strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f608d5a859c6e55d3fd4c29e4fec34f" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p 


	13. Epílogo Together, forever

**Pvo Zoro**

-¡Despierta ya marimo de mierda!

Sí. Esas fueron las primeras palabras que oí el día que me iba a casar. No el tradicional _buenos días dormilón_ que escuchaba cada mañana al levantarme junto con Nami.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces tú en mi casa?!-pregunto escondiendo la cabeza entre la almohada y el colchón. Todavía faltaba bastante para la boda.

-¡Te ha dicho que te levantes.-me asesta una patada cumpliendo con su misión, despertarme y sacarme de la cama.-¡Dame las gracias de que Nami-san me haya mandado a despertarte! ¡Sino habrías llegado tarde a tu propia boda! Ten.-me pasa un móvil.-Es ella.

-Trae-lo cojo de mala gana.-Buenos días preciosa.

 _-Buenos días dormilón. He hecho bien en mandar a Sanji-kun a buscarte.-_ oigo al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Para que mandas al ero-cook a despertarme?

 _-Porque te veo muy capaz de quedarte dormido y llegar tarde a tu propia boda. Arréglate rápido que solo quedan dos horas. No quiero llegar a la Iglesia antes que tú._

 _-_ Tranquila. No pasará. Confía un poco en mi.-intenté sonar dolido.

- _Confío en ti más de lo que tú crees. Te amo._

 _-_ Yo más.-cuelgo y le lanzo el teléfono al ero-cook mientras me estiro sentándome en el borde de la cama. Se me hacía muy raro no despertar con Nami al lado.

-Toma.-me lanza el traje a la cara mientras enciende un cigarrillo.-Cámbiate y vámonos.

-No me des órdenes. Me acerco a él y le quito el cigarrillo para después apagarlo.-Ni se te ocurra fumar aquí. Kuina está en casa, al igual que tu hijo. ¿Qué diría Viola si se llega a enterar?

-No me chantajees.-acabo de encontrar su talón de Aquiles.

-Y tú no me des órdenes.

Me meto al baño para darme una ducha rápida y ponerme el traje que mi padre me había dado para la ocasión. Constaba de una camisa blanca, unos pantalones azul marino casi negro y un chaleco a juego con los pantalones. Me calcé los mocasines y anudé la corbata. Para acabar me repeiné el pelo hacia atrás y salí del baño con la mala suerte de que el peinado se estropeó.

-¿Por qué no usas gomina?-me pasa la chaqueta del traje.

-Porque la odio. Se te queda todo el pelo graso y luego cuesta quitarla.

-No es para tanto. Ven, que te ayudo.

-Que no, maldito ero-cook.

-Ve a buscar a los pequeños. Yo voy a sacar el coche.

-¡Koji, Kuina! ¡Nos vamos!

-Marimo etá alege.

-No me llames marimo.-le dice al pequeño rubio de un año de edad.-Soy Zoro, tu padrino.

-Marimo.

-Tenías que heredar la inteligencia de tu padre.-alzó a los dos pequeños y bajó al garaje.

 _ **Casa de Nami. Pvo Nami**_

 _-Ni se te ocurra fumar aquí. Kuina está en casa, al igual que tu hijo. ¿Qué diría Viola si se llega a enterar?_

 _-No me chantajees._

-Está muy feo espiar las conversaciones ajenas Viola.-le dice Robin divertida mientras me maquilla.

-Han sido ellos los que no han sabido colgar un teléfono.

-¿Qué tal está Koji?-pregunta la pelirroja.

-No te muevas Nami.-la regaña Rebecca.

-Está muy bien. Tranquila, que el que os trae los anillos no os va a fallar.-todas reímos.-Koji te tiene mucho cariño, tanto a Zoro como a ti.

-Todavía no soy capaz de entender cómo es que te casaste con el mujeriego de Sanji.-comenta Vivi.

-Solo tenía que sentar cabeza.

-Nami, Zoro ya llegó a la Iglesia. Hay que salir ya.

-Sí.-me levanto.

-¡Espera!-todas me gritan al unísono.

-¿Qué?

-¡Falta el peinado!

-Que exageradas.-cojo un coletero adornado con flores y me arreglo el pelo en una coleta alta. Para que después Robin me pusiese el velo.

Llegamos a la entrada de la Iglesia donde mi padre esperaba junto con Kuina, ya que era la encargada de las flores, en la entrada. Las chicas se despidieron de mi y entraron.

-Sino quieres casarte todavía estás a tiempo.

-Papá...

-Es broma. Sino te trata como te lo mereces, dímelo y lo pondré en su sitio.

-Ya vale papá. Sé que Zoro no me fallará.

La música empezó a sonar, indicando que ya había llegado la hora. Las puertas de la Iglesia se abrieron. Kuina avanzó la primera esparciendo flores por el pasillo que llevaba hasta el altar. Carina y Robin ya estaban en el altar al igual Luffy y Sanji. Zoro se aflojó el nudo de la corbata, signo de que estaba nervioso. Al llegar al altar, mi padre me entregó a Zoro como símbolo de que me cuidase a partir de ahora.

-Estás preciosa.-me dice al verme.

-Y tú muy nervioso.

-¿Tanto se me nota?-vuelve a intentar aflojar el nudo de la corbata.

-Si dejases en paz la corbata tal vez se te notaría menos.-acto seguido, se quedó quieto y prestó atención a lo que el cura decía sobre el matrimonio.-Relájate. Todo va a salir bien.

-Eso espero.

-¿Tenéis los anillos?-pregunta el cura.

-Sí, los tenemos.

Tanto Zoro como yo volvimos la vista y Viola ya estaba avanzando junto con Koji hacia el altar con los anillos. Zoro se agachó y Koji le entregó los anillos para después marcharse con su padre.

-Tú, Zoro, ¿aceptas a Nami como tu legítima esposa para honrarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Sí quiero.-responde colocando el anillo en mi dedo anular.

-Tú, Nami, ¿aceptas a Zoro como tu legítimo esposo para honrarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos o los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Sí quiero.-acto seguido repito la misma acción que Zoro había llevado a cabo hace unos segundos.

-Por el poder que me ha sido otorgado yo os declaro marido y mujer.-cierra el libro para después mirar a Zoro.-Ya puedes besar a la novia.

Zoro no esperó. Levantó el velo y me besó como llevaba haciéndolo desde que nos prometimos hace dos años.

-¡Vivan los novios!-oímos de fondo.

-¡Marimo, hazla feliz!

-¡No estropees el momento!-gritamos a la vez.

Sin verlo venir, Zoro me alzó y salió corriendo de la Iglesia mientras los invitados nos lanzaban arroz a medida ue ibamos pasando por su lado, para después subir al coche e ir directos al restaurante.

-Nami Swan. ¿Quieres crear nuevos recuerdos para sustituir a los malos olvidados, conmigo a tu lado?

-Como te he dicho antes, si quiero Roronoa Zoro.

Llegamos al restaurante, donde todos nos recibieron alegres. Carina y Robin vinieron a abrazarme soltando alguna que otra lágrima.

-Enhorabuena por la boda Zoro.

-Gracias Gild. ¿Cuándo os casaréis tú y Carina?

-Todavía estamos organizando la boda.

-¡Nami ne-chan!-Kuina viene a abrazarme.-Felicidades.

-Gracias pequeña.

-¿Desea la novia bailar?-me pregunta Zoro extendiendo su mano.

-Con mucho gusto.

Puede que yo no recuerde muchas cosas de mi vida, pero si que sé algo. Zoro me hará feliz. Puede que después de mi accidente peleáramos debido a muchos malentendidos por parte de personas que nos querían separar. Pero eso no volverá a pasar.

-No permitiré que te vuelvan a alejar de mi.

-Yo tampoco lo permitiré.

Por fin Zoro y yo conseguimos la felicidad y tranquilidad que andábamos buscando.

-Vaya, no me esperaba que vosotros fueseis la pareja que se acababa de casar.-dice una voz masculina a nuestras espaldas.

O eso pensábamos.

 _ **Aquí se acaba la primera temporada de está historia. En cuanto suba la segunda temporada pondré por esta historia un pequeño aviso y los lugares donde podréis leerla.**_


	14. Avisoooo

**Ya está la segunda temporada en marcha**

s/12332982/1/Our-life-together


End file.
